Getting Out of Nowhere
by pooksta
Summary: Troy sighed and lay down on his bed in the Evans’ house. It had been a crazy day. He had driven for miles upon endless miles, only to end up in the strangest town he had ever come across. Things were bound to get complicated!
1. Nowhere

A/N Hey, I haven't done a fanfic in a while, but I thought that I would make one up during Christmas break.  
So, about this story...I know it's a little bit weird, but hopefully you'll find it unique. This story is set in a different place than the High School Musicals, and it really is an overall different setting. I apologize to those who do not like that, but I still encourage you to check it out.  
This story takes place in a small town in the middle of nowhere. Everybody there basically has a family structure taken straight out of the early 20th century, but it is the current day. A visitor from outside of this town stays for an extended period of time and forces some of the HSM gang to think about life outside of nowhere. Suddenly, this mysterious person needs to leave, but he offers to take the girl he has fallen in love with away. There's some Ryella, Troyella, and Troypay. I have no idea who will end up with who at this point, so don't be afraid to give your imput on that!  
This story covers betrayl, falling out of love, falling in love, running away, and a very odd town. I kind of see it as a cross between "The Village" and "Pleasentville".  
Chapter One really is just an introduction to life in this town. Things start getting more interesting in chapter 2, so at least give the first 2 chapters a try! So, now that I'm done rambling, here goes...

**Chapter One  
Nowhere**

Sharpay sighed and looked out of her window. She could see Gabriella and her brother Ryan walking hand-in-hand down the driveway. Dinner had just ended and the two were probably headed on a walk.

Her house was situated on a small slope in the New Mexico desert. From her window in the front of the house, Sharpay could see the main road of the town she and her family lived in.

It was an asphalt street, full of potholes, with a few small storefronts on it. At the end of the street was a larger one-story building that was made of yellowing stucco and had cracks running up and down the sides of the building. It was the grocery store. The town looked rustic, but not in a quaint way. It looked old and forgotten.

Sharpay scoffed as she thought about what the town had been named when it was built 150 years ago. Nowhere. No kidding! It was an ugly town stuck in the middle of nowhere. Why would anybody want to live in a town called Nowhere?

Sharpay remembered her dad's explanation of why they had never moved to a city, or at least anywhere else. "This family helped found this city 150 years ago. We have roots here. It's where we belong," she heard her dad's deep voice proudly explaining in her head.

Sharpay had actually never left the town of Nowhere. Not even once. In fact, neither had her brother, Ryan, or even her mother. The only person in her family that ever left Nowhere was her father, who left wearing a smart-looking suit and carrying a leather brief case at seven o'clock every single morning, except for Sundays. He came home at six o'clock every single night. Six nights a week, when he got home, he would peck Sharpay's mother on the lips and ask her how her day was. Six nights every week, her mother would say, "It was fine dear. Just fine. How was yours?"

Sharpay's dad would laugh and say, "Oh, don't worry your pretty head about it. You wouldn't understand anyways."

Mrs. Evans would smile and reply with, "Okay, well, supper is on the table and the children are hungry, so shall we eat?"

"Of course, dear."

With that, their family of four would sit down at the table in the dining room and their father would lead them in saying grace, then he would dish out the food first to Sharpay's mother, then Sharpay, then Ryan, and finally himself.

After dinner, Sharpay's father would go into the living room and pull out his laptop, claiming that he had some extra work that he still needed to finish up.

That was the Evans' routine six nights a week, every week, every year. It was the same.

In fact, it was basically the same for every single family in Nowhere. Sharpay did not know of a single house where the father didn't work, or dinner wasn't at the same time every night. In fact, Sharpay had never even met a single female who had left the borders of Nowhere.

Mrs. Evans walked into Sharpay's room, where Sharpay was lost in thought about her routine-driven life. "Hey, honey," she said, seeing Sharpay staring blankly out of her window.

Sharpay jumped and turned around. "You frightened me!" Sharpay explained.

"I'm sorry dear," Mrs. Evans replied, sitting on the edge of Sharpay's bed. "Ryan and Gabriella went for a walk," she added, knowing what Sharpay must have been staring at.

Sharpay sat down next to her mother on her soft pink comforter. "Yeah," she agreed. "They seem quite nice for each other." There was a slight hint of jealousy in Sharpay's voice. Ryan had proposed to Gabriella on her 18th birthday, and their wedding was now five months away.

Mrs. Evans noticed Sharpay's tone. "You know, Sharpay, it's not too soon for you to find somebody to marry. I mean, you're 18 already. It's about time that you thought about finding a man you can make happy and having a house you can keep and children to run around in it."

Sharpay let out an exasperated sigh. "I know. I just haven't found anybody yet, or nobody has found me yet, or however it's supposed to go."

"What about Luke? He seems like a nice fellow."

"No. He's about to start courting Rebecca."

"Well, how about Caleb?"

"Mom, he picks his nose! Gross!"

"Okay, fine. Well, what about Chad?"

"He has Taylor. Let's just face it. Everybody worth marrying is already taken."

"You'll find somebody honey. Maybe you just don't know he exists yet."

Sharpay sighed again. "Mom, when I get married and have children, is it going to be a lot like what life is like now? Except I'll be the mother?"

Mrs. Evans smiled. "I suppose so, dear."

"Why is it that we do the same exact thing every single night six nights a week? Surely some people must do it differently."

"Well, Ryan tells me that when he dines with the Montezes, they have dinner at 6:30 every night. We have ours at 6."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, her frustration growing more apparent. "No, I mean, like, do some mothers go to work and the fathers stay at home? Or do some people at least have dinner at a different time every night?"

"Well, if the mother went to work, then when would she have time to be pregnant? And if dinner was at a different time every night, then how would everybody know when they needed to be home to eat?"

"Never mind," Sharpay scoffed.

"Honey, I know you are probably stressed out right now that you don't have any perspectives, but I promise you that there is somebody out there who you will make a wonderful wife for someday."

Sharpay stood up and went back to her window. While she stared out of it, she heard her mother sigh and get up to leave her room. Her mom just didn't get it.

Sharpay's father would bring her back a magazine every so often. Recently, he gave her People magazine, and there was an article about female celebrities who were pregnant. They had careers. She also saw pictures of massive mansions that they lived in, and some of them were even right on the ocean. Oh, how she wanted to see the ocean! She didn't know of a single person in Nowhere who had seen the ocean.

A/N Well, is it worth it? I'm trying to keep the characters true to the movies. Let me know what you're thinking!!!! Please!!!


	2. The Mystery Man

A/N I thought I would submit another chapter to really start the ball rolling with this story. Please read it and then tell me what you're thinking! And sorry in advance...Ryan is really out of character in this chapter, but I plan on him really evolving into his character as the story progresses.

Chapter 2

The Mystery Man

Ryan looked at Gabriella and smiled.

Gabriella glanced back and giggled. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he murmured.

"Tell me," Gabriella insisted, gently poking his side.

"Okay, fine. I'm marrying the most beautiful girl in Nowhere."

Gabriella giggled again. "And the most intelligent," she bantered.

The couple was walking hand-in-hand through the small main street in town after dinner at the Evans' house.

Ryan looked at her with a smirk twitching on his lips. "You leave the smarts up to us men folk." He puffed out his chest some. "I need a woman who can keep a house and raise my kids."

Gabriella let out another giggle. "Of course, but can't I be intelligent, too?"

"Well, I do want a woman with the intelligence of how to get a stain out of the carpet."

"Well, of course, but don't you want a woman who you can talk to about science and philosophy, too?"

Ryan laughed. "And if I talked to you about that stuff, what would that leave for me to talk about with the other men?"

Gabriella knew that Ryan was playing around with her, but there was some truth in what he was saying. She knew that he expected her to be good at cooking and keeping the house clean and raising their children, but sometimes she felt like their relationship lacked depth. Gabriella knew that she would be graduating second in her class, but that would never be enough to convince Ryan that she was intelligent. After all, it was a man who graduated ahead of her.

"Let's stop at the soda fountain," Ryan said, steering Gabriella into the door of an old-fashioned looking building. It was a drugstore with a soda fountain as well. It looked like it had originally been built as a quaint western-themed shop, complete with the fake front all of the saloons in the old western movies had. But now some of the boards were missing and the paint on it that said _Drugstore_ was so faded that it was nearly impossible to read.

"I'll have a coke and how about a diet for the lady. I don't want anything to ruin the hips of this beauty. She has a wedding dress to fit into within the next five months." Ryan winked at her and the man behind the counter smiled.

Gabriella pleasantly smiled back, but what he said irked her some, too. She brushed it off, trying to convince herself that Ryan was just excited that they were getting married.

Ryan led Gabriella over to a small table for two near the front of the store.

They both quietly sipped their drinks in silence.

Gabriella took a breath, wanting to tell Ryan that she really wanted a regular coke, but she changed her mind. It was minor, anyways. So, the silence continued.

A few minutes later, the door to the drugstore creaked open, breaking the silence between Gabriella and her fiancé. Gabriella glanced over, hoping to see somebody she knew. Anybody. She really needed a break from Ryan's playful bantering and the silence that she was now enduring. Who she saw, though, was somebody she didn't recognize at all. She recognized everybody in Nowhere, so clearly this man wasn't from around here.

He was on the taller side. She could see that his arms were lean. Not skinny. Not muscular. Just lean. He had dark hair, but she couldn't decide if it was dirty blonde or brown. His eyes were what really caught her attention, though. They were bright. Green? No. Blue? Yes. Regardless, she could feel herself swimming in them.

Gabriella snapped out of it for a moment, and noticed Ryan gaping at the stranger as well. It wasn't everyday that somebody just mysteriously appeared in Nowhere. In fact, Gabriella was pretty certain that nobody in the 150 year history of Nowhere had ever just mysteriously appeared. This man was standing there making history in this little town, and Gabriella was certain that he had no idea.

Gabriella looked over again at Ryan. He was still staring at this stranger, and the man in the door was beginning to look quite uncomfortable.

Gabriella pinched Ryan's leg, and Ryan snapped his head over in Gabriella's direction. "What?" he asked, sounding rather irritated.

"Why don't you go introduce us to that man standing in the door. He looks lost."

Ryan let out a small snort. "Ha. Anybody who just appears in this town must be lost." With that, he grabbed Gabriella's hand and walked over to where the man was standing.

Ryan stuck out his hand to the stranger. "Ryan Evans," he said.

The man looked at him and returned the hand shake. "Troy Bolton."

Ryan smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you. What brings you to our humble town?" Troy wasn't looking at Ryan anymore, though. Ryan glanced over his shoulder and realized that he was looking at his fiancé, who was shyly gazing back.

Troy stuck his hand out to her. "Troy Bolton," he said again.

Gabriella lightly touched his hand and he gently shook it. "Gabriella Montez," she replied softly.

Ryan cleared his throat. "I am so sorry I did not introduce you. Troy, this is my fiancé, Gabriella." He put his arm around Gabriella's waist.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Would you care to join us?" Gabriella asked.

Troy cleared his throat. "Sure," he replied. "And maybe you can tell me where I am."

Ryan and Gabriella laughed sarcastically as Troy pulled a chair over to Ryan and Gabriella's table.

"You're in Nowhere," Ryan replied.

It was Troy's turn to laugh. "I know I'm in the middle of nowhere, but where in the middle of nowhere am I?"

Gabriella and Ryan smirked, trying to hold their laughs in this time. They could tell they were starting to make the guy feel uncomfortable.

"You are in the town of Nowhere," Ryan replied, attempting to clarify Troy's thoughts.

Troy's eyes widened. "You mean there is a town called Nowhere? What kind of name…" his voice trailed off.

"The town was founded 150 years ago by our ancestors," Ryan stated proudly.

Gabriella blushed and looked down. Ryan sounded so dorky.

"Well, is there any place to stay around here?" Troy asked. "I need a place to stay for a while."

"Nope. There's no hotel around here for miles. In fact, I can't even tell you where the closest one is," Ryan replied.

"Oh," Troy said, clearly disappointed. He took a breath. "Well, do you know of any other options?"

"Nope," Ryan replied. Like I said, I don't know of any hotels around for miles."

Gabriella, who was listening to the conversation, suddenly came up with an idea. "Wait," she said. "Ryan, can I have a word with you outside?"

"The woman speaks," Ryan said to Troy as he stood up.

Troy gave him a strange look. He had never heard a man talk about a woman that way in her presence.

Ryan followed Gabriella outside. "What is this all about?" Ryan asked her.

"Ryan, there's no place to stay around here for miles. We don't even know how close the next town is, let alone the next hotel. If we had a home, I would ask you if he could have the spare bedroom, but we don't have a home yet."

"What are you trying to say?" Ryan asked, still puzzled.

"Offer him a place at your home. It wouldn't be kosher for me, a woman, to do so. You have a spare bedroom, so why not use it."

"I don't know," Ryan said, slowly. "There's just something about the guy that I don't like."

Gabriella let out an exasperated sigh. "Ryan, regardless of what you think of him, the poor man needs a place to stay."

Ryan looked slightly irritated, but clearly Gabriella had won. "Fine."

The two reentered the beat-up building. Ryan and Gabriella stood there for a moment. Gabriella nudged him with her elbow.

Ryan cleared his throat, making it sound like what he had to say next was very important. "Uh, I was thinking that since you don't have a place to stay, maybe you could consider staying at my home until you are ready to move on."

Gabriella sighed. Sure Ryan had taken all the credit, but at least if Troy said yes, she would have a chance to figure who on earth this guy really was.

Troy's eyes lightened up. "Wow. Thanks, man. That would be great. And please charge me whatever you think is fair."

"No problem," Ryan replied. Gabriella could hear a hint of untruthfulness in what he said, but she let it go because this mystery man was staying in Nowhere!

A/N Read and Review...I depend on your critiques for my survival! Okay, well maybe not that much, but I really want the direction of this story to be based on what you guys are thinking. I have the first part laid out, but I'm going to need your thought processes to figure out where to go from there, so start giving me you opinion now!  
To answer your question, xdude.im.FAMOUSx, I really don't know if this will end up being a Troypay or a Troyella. I have an outline for the first part of this story and there is some of both in that part. I have also decided who runs away with him, but you'll find that out when I post that chapter. (I can't give away a major turning point in the story!) What I don't know yet is whether or not the person Troy runs away with is the person he will end up with.


	3. Troy

A/N I don't know why everybody does this, but I don't own HSM either.

**Chapter 3**

**Troy**

Troy had no idea where he was. All he knew was that he had been wandering around in his green jeep for hours, almost out of gas, when he drove up upon this small town. It really looked a lot like a ghost town with the potholes in the worn out asphalt on the main street and the old shops lining the road in disrepair.

He didn't want to think twice about the place. All he really wanted to do was keep on driving, but it was after dinner time, and it would be getting dark soon. Troy wanted a place to stay, and he wasn't sure if he would find anything after this. After all, it was the first bit of civilization he had come across in hours. Plus, his car was running out of gas.

So, begrudgingly, Troy decided to park his car in the parking lot of a yellowing building made out of cracked stucco. A large plain sign over the doors said 'Grocery Store'. _Well, that's original._

Troy stepped out of his car onto the dusty asphalt in the parking lot. He didn't see a single person, so he decided to check out the main street.

He sauntered along until he came across a building with a fake front on it sporting the word 'Drugstore' in faded white paint. Well, it looked like the word 'drugstore'. He wasn't sure.

Inside the window was a blonde guy, who looked like he was maybe 18 years old, sitting next to a gorgeous brunette girl with beautiful large brown eyes. _Man, she was beautiful._

Before Troy could stop himself, he opened to the door to the store. The girl and the guy she was with stopped sipping the drinks they had in front of them and looked at him. He looked back. Was that a look of relief he saw in her eyes? Those beautiful large brown eyes?

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, and he saw the two begin to whisper amongst themselves. _They must be talking about me_, he figured.

Finally, the boy got up and took the girl's hand. He approached Troy and introduced himself as Rodney or Ronald or Ryan or something. He started to talk, but Troy wasn't really paying attention. _What is her name?_

Troy's body reacted before his mind could. He stuck his hand out to the girl. "Troy Bolton," he said, amazed at the confidence in his voice. If he had actually been thinking, he would have surely cracked or choked or something.

Her hand was soft and she had a gentle demeanor. "Gabriella." She spoke so softly, no, gently, that she almost whispered. Her voice was as beautiful as her name.

Troy was surprised when Ryan said, "I am so sorry I did not introduce you. Troy, this is my fiancée, Gabriella." He put his arm protectively around her waist.

Troy was rather surprised that they were engaged. Maybe he was crazy, and he really didn't know either of them, but she didn't exactly seem to be so in love with him that she would marry him. But, he probably really was just crazy.

Gabriella invited Troy to sit down, and he accepted the offer. Maybe they could explain where he was.

After some confusion, Troy finally figured out that he was in a town called Nowhere. What kind of name was that? It was like they were _trying_ to keep visitors out.

Then, once again, Troy's mouth spoke before his mind could stop him. "Well, is there any place to stay around here? I need a place to stay for a while." Well, that was a bit stretching the truth. He really only needed a place to stay for the night, but why not extend his stay some? He couldn't help himself. This Gabriella girl had him totally intrigued. Sure she was engaged, but it couldn't hurt to just get to know her some, right?

Ryan insisted that there was nowhere, but then Gabriella asked Ryan to speak with her privately. The two went outside and came back in a few moments later. This time Ryan said that he had a new idea. Maybe Troy could stay with his family.

Troy wondered how much Gabriella had to do with Ryan changing his mind, but tried to let the thought go. Troy glanced at Gabriella again. Was that hope he saw in her eyes? Ugh. Troy desperately needed a nap or something. Driving in that desert landscape must have done something to his eyes and his mind.

"Wow. Thanks, man. That would be great. And please charge me whatever you think is fair," Troy said.

"Do you have any bags?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh, yeah. I left them in my car. It's at the grocery store," Troy replied.

"Well, why don't we all walk over to your car and drive it back to my place," Ryan said.

Troy agreed and the three left the drugstore and made the short dusty walk over to the grocery store.

Not even five minutes later, Troy pulled his car into the Evans' driveway.

Troy looked at Ryan's house. He was surprised. It was a rustic looking log cabin, but not rustic in the sense that it was falling apart, like the town did. It was a colonial style cabin, with wood paneling. The front entrance had a large window on top of it, making it look like the foyer was two stories high. On either side of the front door was a large window. All of this was covered by a long front porch. The dark brown roof had two bay windows coming out on either side of the window that made up the second floor of the entrance. There was also a smaller bay window on either side of the large bay windows, extending the house further.

Troy turned left onto the Evans' concrete driveway and slowly ascended up to the three car garage, which was on the right side of the house, facing the neighbors' yard.

"Park in front of the right door. We don't use that one," Ryan said, who was sitting in the passenger's seat. Gabriella sat in the back.

Troy slowed the car down and put it in park. Ryan and Gabriella got out, and Troy followed.

Ryan led the trio to the front door.

Troy was greeted by a rather modest foyer with a closet on the left and stairs leading to the second floor on the right. Ryan walked between the closet and the stairs into the family room, which was situated on the left and owned one of the windows that was on the front of the house. Troy noticed that in front of him was another room that was two stories high. It had a large fireplace in the middle, sitting against the back of the house, and windows extending up to the second floor on either side of the fireplace. The house smelled strongly of cedar.

Ryan led Troy and Gabriella into the front room and offered both of them a seat on the maroon leather furniture. Just then, a pretty woman with blue eyes and blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail entered the family room. She looked surprised to find a stranger sitting on her couch.

"Who's your new friend?" she asked Ryan.

"Mom, this is Troy. Gabriella and I met him at the soda fountain this evening on our walk," he replied.

Troy stood up and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Mrs…" he paused.

"Evans. I'm Mrs. Evans," she politely replied. "Are you from around here?" she asked, curious as to why she had never seen him before. He looked like and handsome young man. Maybe around Sharpay and Ryan's age. "Are you here to see my daughter?" she asked.

Troy looked confused. "No. I'm sorry. You have a daughter?"

"Yes. Her name is Sharpay. I'm surprised she hasn't come downstairs to make your acquaintance. I'm sure she'll be down shortly."

Troy was confused. First of all, he had no idea that Ryan had a sister, and secondly, was this woman trying to set him up with her or something? Before Troy could react, though, a man with dark, graying heir and blue eyes entered the family room. "Who's your friend, son?" Mr. Evans asked.

"This is Troy. He's visiting Nowhere," Ryan replied.

Mr. Evan's shook Troy's hand. "It's nice to meet you. So, are you here to see Sharpay? You seem like a nice young man."

Troy was really confused now. Who was this Sharpay girl?

Just then, a beautiful blonde, who could easily have been Ryan's twin entered the room. She has long flowing hair and dark brown eyes. Her nose was slightly pointed and she was dressed in pink. She was beautiful. Troy wondered how this ugly town could be filled with so many beautiful girls. Sure he had only come across Gabriella and Sharpay, but both of them were beautiful.

Troy noticed that Sharpay was staring at him, so he cleared his throat and said, "Hi. You must be Sharpay."

She took his hand and shook it, not taking her eyes off of his.

"Yes," she said. "And you are?"

"I'm sorry. I'm Troy."

----------------------------------

Sharpay was frustrated, and she didn't know why. She had been sitting in her room looking out the window all evening.

Then she saw a car coming up her driveway. She had never seen that green jeep before. The car disappeared towards the side of the house by the garage, probably to park. A few minutes later, Ryan and Gabriella appeared around the corner of the house with a boy she had never seen before. She rubbed her eyes. That was impossible. There wasn't a single person in Nowhere she didn't know. Oh well. He looked really cute from a distance.

He was coming into her house. She was going to meet him. Maybe he was the one! Sharpay leaped off of her bed and ran to her closet. She had to find something cute to wear!

Ten minutes later, she descended down the stairs to meet this mystery visitor. She was wearing a silky pink shirt and tight denim jeans.

He was in the living room, and they made eye contact as she entered. He was a million times cuter than she had anticipated with his dreamy blue eyes and rugged brown hair. Her prince charming had come at last!

"Hi. You must be Sharpay," the boy said, clearing his throat as he stood up. She could tell that he thought she was beautiful. Step one was a go. Now for step two.

She grabbed his hand to shake it. Confidently, she said, "Yes. And you are?"

"I'm sorry. I'm Troy."

Good. She had made him nervous. She had him right where she wanted him.

Ryan spoke up. "Um, mom and dad can I talk to you in the office for a moment?"

Sharpay raised her eyebrow. What could that be all about?

Once the three were gone, Gabriella, Troy and Sharpay were left. Troy and Sharpay sat down again. Sharpay was sure to sit next to Troy on the leather sofa. But not too close. She didn't want to freak him out.

"So, are you from around here?" Sharpay asked. "I've never seen you around before."

"Well, no. I'm just visiting."

"Where are you from then?"

Troy let out a small laugh. Did he sound nervous? Maybe. "Let's just say that where I'm from there are a few more people."

Sharpay's eyes lit up. Maybe he was from the city. "Have you ever heard of Los Angeles? I hear it's right on the ocean. It must be wonderful there."

Troy laughed again. "Have I heard of Los Angeles? Who hasn't? The city is famous."

Sharpay giggled. "Silly me. Have you ever been there?"

Troy still looked rather nervous. "Uh. I've been around there before."

"Like for how long? What's it like? Have you ever been in the ocean there before?" Sharpay couldn't contain the questions. This man had been to places she had only dreamed of. He was too perfect!

"Sharpay," Gabriella's gentle voice said. "Maybe we should give Troy a break from his interrogation. You're going to wear him out, and he hasn't even been here for 20 minutes yet."

Sharpay shot Gabriella a look.

The two were friends. Sort of. There weren't many people to choose from as far as friends went in Nowhere, and since Sharpay and Gabriella were the same age, they understood that they may as well tolerate each other. The only problem was how different they were. Gabriella was so gentle and kind. She couldn't hurt a fly. Sharpay, on the other hand, was the more dominant type. She knew what she wanted, and she did what she had to get it. Needless to say, their different personalities caused quite a few clashes.

Before Sharpay could say something to Gabriella, Ryan and Mr. and Mrs. Evans came back into the room. Mrs. Evans looked somewhat flustered. "Troy," she spoke, "I heard that you need somewhere to stay. Well, of course you can stay here. It would be our pleasure. Let me go get the guest room in order. I am so sorry about the state of the house. We just haven't had visitors in…" her voice trailed off for a moment. "Well, we've never had a visitor before. I'll have the guest bedroom ready for you in a moment. In the meantime, have you had supper yet? Are you thirsty? Can I get you something to drink? Sharpay, get Troy a glass of water. I'll be right back." Before anybody could say anything, Mrs. Evans was up the stairs in a tizzy to prepare the guest bedroom.

Sharpay left the living room to get Troy a glass of water, a smile plastered to her face. This drop-dead gorgeous mystery man was staying in her home! This meant that she would have all the time in the world to make this boy fall in love with her. Life couldn't be better. Her prince charming had arrived at last!

A/N PLEASE REVIEW!!! I thought it was obvious that people reviewed the stories they read, but if it's not, let me just make my wishes clear. I want to write, and I want to know if what I am writing is any good. Also, I have the next chapter uploaded, but I'm not going to post it until I know what all of you are thinking!  
Anyways, hopefully things are starting to get more interesting. Will there be a love triangle with Ryan, Gabriella, and Troy, or will Sharpay get him first?  
One more thing, I based the Evans' house off of an actual blueprint. If you want to see the house, the link is in my profile.


	4. Men and Women

I don't own HSM.

**Chapter 4**

**Men and Women**

Troy sighed and lay down on his bed in the Evans' house. It had been a crazy day. He had driven for miles upon endless miles, only to end up in the strangest town he had ever come across.

Why was a family like the Evans holed up in a run down town like Nowhere? They lived in a large beautiful house, and they really struck Troy as a typical upper class suburban family. Troy noticed that their house wasn't the only nice one around either. Every house he had seen was large and beautiful like the Evans'. The houses just didn't match the town. It just didn't seem normal.

Regardless of how weird the town was, the Evans' guest room was very nice. It had a large window facing the back of the house that allowed him to see over the vast desert. It faced the West, so he could see the sun set in its brilliant desert-orange colors. He also had a window on the side of the house, which gave him a view of the neighbors.

He also had his own private bathroom and a walk in closet. He certainly wouldn't need the closet, though. All he had with him was a duffel bag with a few changes of clothes in it and a toothbrush.

Troy looked at his watch. It was 8:30. Maybe he would take a shower and go to bed early. It's not like there was anything else to do, and he didn't want to intrude on the Evans more than he already had.

He stripped down to his boxers and turned the faucet on in the shower. While he waited for the water to warm up, he went into his room to get the towel Mrs. Evans had left on his bed. Just then, he saw his door crack open and a very large beautiful brown eye peeked in. When the eye landed on a nearly naked Troy, the person that the eye belonged to squealed and slammed the door.

"Sorry," Gabriella's voice said from the other side of the closed door. "I thought you might be sleeping, but Mrs. Evans asked me to check on you."

"It's fine," Troy replied. "I was just going to take a shower, but I can wait."

"No, no, that's fine. I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay. I'm going to go home now," Gabriella replied, still somewhat flustered.

Suddenly, Troy really didn't want Gabriella to leave. He really needed to talk to her. He flung the door open, still clad in just his boxers. "Can we talk?" he asked, filling his piercingly blue eyes with meaning.

Gabriella's eyes widened in shock and protest. She paused a moment and then said, "Fine, but under one condition."

Troy raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "And what's that."

"Please put some pants on. I don't even know you and you're trying to talk to me in your underwear. It's just weird."

Troy laughed. "Alright. Fine." He grabbed his jeans, which were lying on the floor near his bed, and then quickly ran into the bathroom to turn the water off. His shower could wait.

When he came back out, Gabriella was sitting timidly on the edge of Troy's bed. Troy smiled and sat down next to her. There was a period of awkward silence.

"So, what did you want to say?" Gabriella finally asked.

"Oh, right," Troy said, slightly embarrassed. Honestly, he really didn't have anything he needed to talk about with Gabriella, but he was just really curious about her. "So why is it that you live in this tiny run down town when all of the houses around here clearly don't match the same standard of living?"

Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him. "What?" she asked.

Troy was feeling flustered again, but he couldn't just let her leave. "I guess what I mean to ask is how come Nowhere is so run down, but the houses around here are so nice."

Gabriella smiled. "Well, all of our fathers don't work here. They leave every morning for work."

"But where? There isn't a place around here for miles and miles."

"Well, I have no idea. I've never left this town. Neither have any of the other women."

Troy's eyes widened and his voice got louder. "You mean to tell me that not a single woman in this town has ever, not even once, left it? Not even to go to the hospital or visit family?"

"All of my family lives here. My ancestors found this town, along with many others families here."

Troy just stared at her. That was just weird.

"What?" Gabriella asked. "Did I say something to offend you?"

"N-No," Troy stuttered. He wondered if she ever could say anything that would offend him. "It just seems so weird. So you've never seen a skyscraper or the ocean or even a forest?"

"That's not normal?" Gabriella ask quietly, looking at her hands in her lap.

Immediately, Troy felt bad. "I'm sorry," he said, lifting her chin up with his index finger. "I didn't mean to upset you. I've just never heard of that type of lifestyle before."

"Troy," Gabriella nearly whispered. "What is the ocean like?"

Troy looked surprised. "Haven't you seen pictures?"

"Well, yes, but could you just tell me? I've never heard anybody describe it to me before because I don't know anybody who has ever actually seen the ocean."

Just then, Sharpay walked into Troy's room. "Watcha guys up to?" she asked. "Cause Ryan's kinda wondering where you went, Gabriella," Sharpay said, giving her a fairly angry look.

"Troy was just going to tell me what the ocean is like," Gabriella replied, excitedly.

Sharpay raised her right eyebrow as a look of interest overtook her. She sat down on Troy's bed between him and Gabriella. She was nearly on top of both of them, but didn't seem to notice. Troy backed away some. "Do tell," she said, expectantly.

"Well," he began, "What do you want to know about it? I mean, it's big and it's blue."

"What shade?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, some oceans are more of a grey blue, while others are more of a navy blue. The Indian Ocean is more of a bright aqua color, but you've probably seen all of that in pictures."

Gabriella nodded. "What does it smell like?" she asked.

"Well, if you get just the right breeze, then you will get this smell of salt with a little bit of fish in it. All of this is mixed with a clean breeze and water. It smells so refreshing. Whenever I get that first smell of the ocean, I can feel a surge of energy and freedom."

"What are the waves like?" Gabriella asked.

Before he could answer, Ryan showed up at the door to Troy's room.

"What's going on in here?" Ryan asked.

Gabriella looked at Ryan, her eyes full of excitement. "Oh, Ryan, Troy was just telling Sharpay and me about the ocean."

Ryan looked dumbfounded for a moment and then he let out an arrogant laugh. "Gabriella, are you serious?"

She looked confused. "Yes?" she said, more as a question, rather than a statement.

"Gabriella, don't get yourself so worked up over things that you're never gonna see."

Gabriella looked at the floor. "Why can't we go?"

Troy looked at Ryan. Did he look angry? What was the big deal?

"You know as well as me that a woman has never left this town," Ryan said, sounding rather annoyed.

Gabriella, was still staring at the cream-colored carpet in Troy's room. "I don't see why I can't be the first," she nearly whispered.

"No is no!" Ryan nearly shouted. He grabbed Gabriella's wrist. "I am the man in this relationship. Therefore, I know what's best for you." His voiced softened. "It's because I love you. Now, let me walk you home."

Gabriella got up, still not making eye contact with Ryan. "I'm sorry she mumbled," as he led her out of Troy's room.

Troy had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Earth to Troy," Sharpay said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry," Troy said. He paused. "Was it just me or was that a really strange encounter?"

"What?" Sharpay asked, undoubtedly confused.

"Do all the guys get away treating women like that?"

"Like what?"

Troy was frustrated. How clueless could this girl be? "Okay, did you not just witness the same argument that I did? Ryan totally put Gabriella down."

"No he didn't."

"So Ryan getting mad at Gabriella's simple question and then really angry when she didn't settle for his less-than-acceptable answer is okay? He was so-"

"Domineering?" Sharpay asked, cutting Troy off.

"Yes."

"So?"

"Are you serious?" Ryan had just acted like a testosterone-driven fool, and Sharpay had nothing to say about this?

"What do you expect? The man is always in charge. He makes the decisions. I really don't see what your problem is," Sharpay replied nonchalantly.

Troy's eyes widened. This was so weird to him.

"What?" she asked, clearly noticing his shocked expression.

"I guess I've never come across a place where that was a socially acceptable norm."

"What?" Now it was Sharpay's turn to be confused.

"Okay. Where I come from, women and men are equals. They make decisions together. The guy doesn't just go around ordering the woman to do whatever he wants. Guys who do that are, well, jackasses."

Sharpay's eyes widened. "Did you just call my brother a-"

"No!" Troy quickly responded. That was really what he meant. "Here it seems to be acceptable and all, but just out there, it's not."

---------

Sharpay couldn't believe what she was hearing Troy saying. This was all so…weird. "So you're telling me that somewhere out there, women are treated like men?"

"Well, no, not exactly. I mean, men and women are different. We all learned that in like 4th grade health or whatever. But men don't run women's lives. I've always had the understanding that women and men make decisions together and stuff. I mean, in the relationships I've been in, the girl has had just as much say about what we do and where we go."

Sharpay was shocked. She had never heard of such a thing. Well, she had read stuff in magazines that made it seem like women were more equal, but she didn't really believe it was real.

"Why shouldn't men and women be treated equally? Sure our anatomy is different, but women have brains and a heart too," Troy finished.

"I-I never thought about it that way, I guess," Sharpay replied slowly. "So are most people that way?"

"Well, yeah," Troy stated. "Like I said, I've never really run into this type of relationship situation until now."

Just then, Sharpay got an idea. "Troy," she said confidently.

Troy raised his eyebrows, looking somewhat suspicious and somewhat interested.

"You have to take me there. I want to see what it's like."

Troy looked at Sharpay like she was crazy. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I don't want to be the guy who single-handedly messes up the town of Nowhere."

"I'm not asking you to burn the place down, Troy. I just want you to show me what life is like away from here. I really don't think I'm asking that much."

"I really don't think that's such a good idea. I have no idea what kind of havoc I would end up wreaking around here."

Sharpay was getting frustrated. She always got her way. "Please please please please please," she begged, folding her two hands together like she was praying.

Troy looked at her and sighed. "I'll think about it," he said, finally. "That doesn't mean I'll say yes, but I'll consider taking you to a nearby town for a day or something."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," Sharpay squealed, grabbing Troy and wrapping him in a huge hug. Step one was complete. She had Troy's attention. Now, to make him fall for her…this was going to be interesting. She got up from Troy's bed, and crossed the upstairs loft area to her bedroom, winking at Troy as she left his room. He was so her's!

A/N I know, there's way too much dialogue in this chapter and not much action, but you can begin to see where the drama is going to come in (hopefully)  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I have like 3 reviews :-)


	5. It Was Only a Kiss

HSM is not mine.

**Chapter 5**

**It Was Only a Kiss**

Gabriella couldn't sleep. Why had she been so…opinionated today? She knew that Ryan was supposed to know best for her, right?

Gabriella groaned and fell backwards onto her bed. What the heck was her problem? If Ryan had told her she wasn't going to the beach yesterday, it wouldn't have been a problem. So why was it a problem now?

Then it dawned on her. Troy. She hadn't met him until tonight, and she was already totally and completely intrigued with him. Aside from the fact that he was beautiful, he also had seen things and done things that she didn't even know existed before today.

Just Troy showing up in Nowhere was a huge deal. Not a single woman in Nowhere had ever met a man, or woman for that matter, from outside of their city. Now that Troy was here, Gabriella wondered why. Why couldn't the women leave? Why couldn't the women be valued for having things other than great cooking skills? Why was she still questioning this?

Gabriella needed to shut her mind up and fast! She glanced at her cell phone lying on her dresser. Ryan would take her mind off of all these questions. She shook her head. She wanted to have an intelligent conversation, one where somebody would consider her questions, rather than tell her to stop thinking.

Gabriella let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed her jacket. She was going on a walk.

It was already 11, two hours after Nowhere shut down for the night.

She decided to walk to the downtown area. Nobody would be around, and she couldn't get lost in the desert that way.

Gabriella snuck down the stairs and quietly opened up the front door. A cool breeze hit her, and she shivered some. Gabriella closed the door behind her as quietly as she had opened it and started the mile walk to the town, hoping to clear her head.

------------

Troy tossed and turned. He was trapped in a knotted mess of sheets. He couldn't stop thinking about how Ryan had treated Gabriella. Actually, he couldn't stop thinking of Gabriella. She was so beautiful. He could feel his heart rate speeding up.

Troy smacked himself in the head before he could continue thinking about her. She was taken. And it wasn't just a boyfriend, but a fiancé. It shouldn't really matter, anyways. Troy had just met the girl a few hours ago. He didn't even know her. For all he knew, she was an axe murderer.

Troy laughed at himself. An axe murderer? Honestly. A girl with a voice as soft and gentle as hers couldn't hurt a fly, and he didn't doubt that one bit.

Troy smacked himself in the head again. He had to stop thinking about her.

Before he knew what he was doing, Troy threw on a shirt and pants, followed by his socks and shoes and was out the door.

He glanced at his watch as he walked along the road. He had no idea where he was going, but it was only about quarter after 11. The night was still young. Although, judging by the lack of lights on in the houses and the town, everybody else had other opinions.

He did not see a single light on in any house as he walked by them. The homes looked so cold and unwelcoming in the night. Troy shivered. It really was cold. Nighttime in the desert could be deceivingly chilly.

Eventually, he ended up on the main street. He wasn't sure how he got there, and it was rather eerie in the night, pitch black, and surrounded by the endless desert.

Suddenly, Troy saw a dark figure ahead of him. "Who's there?" he asked in a quick, threatened voice.

I tiny yelp came out of the other figure that sounded like a girl. The figure froze, and Troy walked over to it.

"Gabriella?" he finally asked.

"Y-yes," came the scared reply. "Troy?"

"Yeah. What are you doing out here? Isn't it like past Nowhere's bedtime or something?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't sleep."

Troy kicked at the dirt in front of him with his toe. "Yeah, me neither," he replied.

"I'm sorry you had to see Ryan like that earlier today. It was my fault. I really shouldn't have questioned his-"

Troy cut Gabriella off with an exasperated sigh as he sat down on the curb. "Why not? You asked a perfectly non-threatening question, and he just went off on you."

Gabriella was silent. Troy wished he could clearly see Gabriella's face so he could at least get a nonverbal sense as to whether or not he had crossed the line.

Finally, he sighed and threw his hands up in the air. "I give up. I haven't even been here for six hours and I'm already wreaking havoc on this town. I have a feeling that I just shouldn't be here. I mean, Sharpay has already asked me to take her away from here and now I'm trying to tell people who I don't even know what's okay and what's not in a relationship. I just don't get this place, and I'm not sure it would be a good idea for me to stick around long enough to come to any sort of understanding."

Troy watched Gabriella's figure sit down next to him on the curb.

"Please don't leave," she said.

"Why on Earth do you want me to stay?" If anything, Gabriella was the one who should be encouraging him to leave. He was already pointing out the flaws in her relationship. How pompous and arrogant could he be?

"I don't know," Gabriella said in her beautiful gentle voice. "I just- I don't want you to leave. Not yet."

"But why?"

"Well, I know that if you stay, things won't be as simple, but I want to know about the world out there. Can I ask you a question?"

"Um…sure."

"Do you believe in evolution?"

"Huh?" Now Troy was really confused. What did evolution have to do with anything?"

"You know, like the fact that humans evolved from gorillas?"

Troy chuckled. "I don't see what this has to do with anything, but I do know that evolution within a species has been proven. I watched this video one time in science class where these birds' beaks changed length over so many generations due to the food supply or something like that."

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed. "I really do agree with evolution within the same species, but I really have trouble believing that there would be interspecies evolution."

Troy was getting into this conversation. "Well, what about the people they've discovered that really seem to by a hybrid between gorillas and humans? Isn't that a sign of evolution?"

"You have a good point, but humans and gorilla's are cousins, so we posses many similar traits. This being said, I would say that people are going to show up that strongly resemble gorillas due to our similarities in traits, rather than evolution."

"Wow, you're really smart," Troy said. He really was impressed with her knowledge and thought process.

"Thanks," Gabriella mumbled.

Troy wondered if she was blushing. Gabriella probably looked even more beautiful when she blushed. Troy took a deep breath. What was he thinking? He had to stop!

"So, why did you bring that up? I still don't understand what that has to do with anything."

"Can I talk to you about something personal?" Gabriella asked.

Troy raised his eyebrows. This should be interesting. "Sure."

"Okay. Well, I was talking to Ryan earlier today and I was just joking about how I wasn't only beautiful, but also intelligent, and Ryan just kinda laughed it off. I know he thinks I'm beautiful, but I really doubt that he thinks I'm intelligent. I mean, I graduated second in my class. Unfortunately, the person who beat me was a man. I would really love to have an intelligent conversation with Ryan every now and then. I have all of these ideas in my head, and they just get bottled up in my mind. Sometimes I just can't sleep at night because some theory is driving me crazy. I would talk to the other women, but they don't really care, and most of them didn't try very hard in school because they just assumed that they would marry a guy and have children." Gabriella took a breath. "I'm sorry. I just totally unloaded on you there."

Troy was shocked. This girl was smart, and all she was going to do with her life was to raise kids and cook and clean. It wasn't that any of those things were bad. In fact, all were quite necessary, but it seemed like there was just so much untapped potential in Gabriella.

What Troy really wanted to say was that if she were with him, he would talk about that all the time, but he knew better. "I-I don't know what to say," he finally said. "You seem like a really smart person."

"It's not even that. I just love to think and learn, and I feel like my only outlet for that was school, and now that's gone."

"Have you ever thought about college?"

Gabriella let out a sarcastic laugh. "College? Are you serious? College is for men, and nobody from Nowhere has ever gone to college. The men around here have made a more-than-decent living without a college education."

"Okay. It's true that you can make a decent living without going to college, but it is not true that college is just for men. In fact, I'm pretty sure that more women enroll in college than men do."

"Oh. I thought that just men went to college."

Troy sighed. "See, here I go making more trouble. I feel like I'm trying to make you more rebellious or something."

"Troy, no," Gabriella said, gently putting her hand on Troy's forearm. "I asked because I wanted to know, and I was wondering why I couldn't use my intelligence for more than just housekeeping for awhile now. Listen, I don't know why you're here, but I'm glad."

Troy didn't know what he was doing. Every cell in his brain was screaming for him to stop, but his face starting inching towards Gabriella's. Before he knew what was happing, his lips found hers. He froze for a second, their lips touching, and Gabriella didn't move away, so he unfroze and began molding his lips to hers, first gently and then with more fervor.

Just as quickly as the kiss began, it ended. Troy pulled back, speechless. "I," he finally managed to say, but he couldn't find the words. What had he done? Sure, it was just a kiss, but it was a kiss with someone who was getting married, and to somebody else. "I'll walk you home," he finally said.

"No," Gabriella mumbled, guilt running rampant through the two letter word. "You better not. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she stood up from the curb and walked away.

Troy was beside himself. What the heck was that? He kissed her. He didn't even know her, and he kissed her. She was taken. Off the market. Unavailable. But she had kissed back. There was nothing one-sided about it. That didn't make it right though.

Troy's head was spinning and he was frustrated. He had left the house, hoping to find some peace so he could sleep, but instead he was more confused than ever, and that kiss was still burning on his lips.

----------

Gabriella walked fast. She couldn't go home yet, but she knew that if she stuck around Troy, nothing good was going to happen. He had kissed her, and she had liked it.

Ryan never kissed her like that. With him, it was always just a chaste peck on the lips, void of any feelings. That kiss with Troy, well it melted her. She was amazed at how much could be said in a kiss. She felt like Troy had totally made himself vulnerable in that kiss. He had taken a major risk.

Ryan would never make himself vulnerable. Ever. Ryan was the man in their relationship, and he wasn't going to let her forget it.

What was she even thinking? Gabriella was _engaged_. She was marrying the man she willingly fell in love with. When Ryan asked her to marry him, she agreed. She was in this forever, so why was she suddenly having all of these second thoughts?

Gabriella wanted so badly to shake off her feelings for Troy and her doubts with Ryan, but she didn't know how.

As she found herself making her way up the front steps of her house, she decided that the only way to deal with her emotions was to ignore them and avoid Troy.

A/N: REVIEW!!! Is there a reason I've only gotten two reviews so far? If there are things I can improve on, I would be glad to find out. Thanks :)


	6. Can't Stay Away

I still don't own HSM.

**Chapter 6**

**Can't Stay Away**

Ryan really didn't like Troy. If it weren't for Troy, Gabriella would have never questioned him. The ocean? Who cared? Ryan really didn't like the way his fiancée was looking at Troy, either.

This was so wrong. Gabriella was his. Ryan sighed as he came up with an idea. He would bring Gabriella some flowers. It would cheer her up and hopefully remind her of what she had.

Ryan knew Gabriella was too smart to give up what she had.

Marriage in Nowhere for women was basically a must, or they ended up living with their parents for the rest of their lives and becoming cashiers at the grocery store. Those women were the social outcasts, the women who weren't good enough to have a man. Ryan knew that Gabriella didn't want that, and if she didn't get married, she would become a social outcast too.

Ryan walked to the town and found a banquet of carnations for Gabriella. He whistled as he walked over to her house. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Gabriella was his, and nothing could change that.

Ryan rang the doorbell, and Mrs. Montez answered the door. "Hi, Mrs. Montez," Ryan stated. "Is Gabriella around?"

"She's still in bed," Mrs. Montez replied, sounding somewhat concerned.

Ryan glanced at his watch. It was 11 in the morning. Gabriella was always up by nine.

"Well, thanks," Ryan replied. "I'll come back a little later."

Ryan left feeling rather confused. Something wasn't right.

----------

Gabriella groaned and stretched as she started to wake up. Her clock read 11:30.

She had slept in really late and she really didn't feel like she had slept a wink. Gabriella spent the night tossing and turning, not able to get Troy out of her mind. She must have eventually fallen into a restless sleep, though, because it was almost lunchtime.

Gabriella dragged herself out of bed and shuffled down the stairs. She found her mother in the kitchen mopping the floor.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," her mother said, looking up from her task.

"Morning," Gabriella mumbled.

"Ryan stopped by this morning around 11."

Gabriella's heart quickened a bit. She hoped her mother didn't notice her moment of panic. "Oh," she mumbled.

Mrs. Montez stopped mopping and looked at her daughter. "Is everything okay, honey? You slept in late, which you never do, Ryan came by with a bouquet of flowers, and you just don't seem like yourself this morning. Honey, you don't look like you slept a wink last night."

Was Gabriella really that obvious? "I- I don't feel so great," Gabriella lied. Well, it wasn't totally a lie. Gabriella really didn't feel great.

Mrs. Montez gave Gabriella a concerned look. "Maybe you should go lay down for a bit."

"No," Gabriella said. "I've slept late enough."

Mrs. Montez sat down on a chair at the kitchen table, and motioned for Gabriella to join her. Gabriella reluctantly sat next to her mother. She really didn't want to talk to anybody right now.

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you're nervous about getting married? It's okay if you are. I mean, you're going to be with Ryan for the rest of your life."

Gabriella let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't want to talk about it right now." She got up and shuffled back up to her room. She heard the doorbell ring as she closed her door, but thought nothing of it as she went into her bathroom to brush her teeth.

As Gabriella finished up with her teeth, she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Ryan," came the muffled reply from the other side.

Gabriella's heart quickened again, and she dropped her toothbrush.

"Coming," she said in a panicked voice as she forced a brush through her hair and tried to find something to wear. Half way through finding a pair of jeans, she stopped herself. This is how Ryan was going to see her every morning for the rest of his life, so why should she be so worried about how she looked?

Gabriella boldly opened the door. Ryan looked up and down at her. "Just wake up?" he finally asked.

Gabriella felt slightly taken aback. "Yes," she replied. "I had trouble sleeping last night."

"Oh. Well, it seemed like what I said to you yesterday bothered you, so here." He produced the carnations he bought earlier that day from behind his back. "I hope this can help you feel better. I really do care about you, Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled. That was really sweet of Ryan to buy her flowers. He gave her a chaste peck on the lips.

That small kiss made Gabriella feel horribly. Not only did that peck remind her of the kiss her and Troy had shared last night, but she wanted so badly for Ryan too really kiss her. She didn't want another chaste peck on the lips. She wanted meaning behind his kiss.

"I forgive you," she mumbled, not quite sure that she meant it.

Ryan gave her a curious look. "Gabriella, I'm not sorry for telling you we aren't going to the ocean. But I really do want you to know that I care about you, and I really want what's best for you."

Gabriella was disappointed. In fact, she seemed to be feeling like that around Ryan a lot lately.

Before her brain could catch up with her mouth, she asked, "Ryan, do you love me?"

Ryan gave her a curious look. "Of course I do!"

"Do what?"

"Gabriella, you know what I mean."

Gabriella looked at the floor. "Can you just say it?"

Ryan sighed. "You women can be so insecure sometimes, but I don't care, because I love you."

That wasn't exactly the answer that Gabriella was looking for, but he did say it, right?

"Why don't you go fix yourself up and we can go for a walk."

"Alright," Gabriella agreed. She knew that if she wanted to stay away from Troy, she was going to need to get back on track with Ryan. She loved him, after all. Well, hopefully.

----------

Gabriella managed to avoid Troy all day, and for the rest of the week, which turned into quite a challenge, since Troy was staying at Ryan's place. Gabriella still managed to, though.

----------

Sharpay, on the other hand, was getting quite a bit of time with Troy. Troy found that she was showing up in his room daily and usually more than once. Troy enjoyed Sharpay. She wasn't like the other girls he had met in Nowhere, who were gentle and rather timid.

Every time he was around her, he felt like Sharpay had some sort of plan. Usually girls like that made Troy uncomfortable, but her self-assuredness was a nice break.

Troy had made it a week without talking to Gabriella, who seemed to be doing what she could to avoid him, which was probably for the best.

Dinner was no exception that night. Gabriella had come over to have dinner with the Evans', which she did often, but her and Ryan slipped off again before Troy could say anything. Troy decided to go up to his room and relax some, like he usually did. About ten minutes later, Sharpay showed up at his door, just like she did every night.

"Hey, Troy," she said, leaning against his doorframe. "How's it going?"

Troy sighed. He was getting bored of Nowhere. He was ready to move on, but something was keeping him there. "Do you guys ever do anything fun around here?"

Sharpay frowned for a moment, and then a confident smile spread across her lips. "Follow me," she said.

Troy raised his eyebrows and stood up from where he had been sitting on his bed. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Just trust me," Sharpay replied, grabbing Troy's hand. She started pulling him out of his door and down the steps.

Troy started laughing and Sharpay smiled as she led him out of the house and away from town.

Twenty minutes later, Sharpay and Troy were weaving their way around cacti, headed up a steep slope.

"Sharpay, this is killing me. Where are we going?" Troy asked, trying to sound annoyed.

"Trust me," Sharpay replied, a smile tugging on her lips. "If I told you, it would kill all of the fun."

Troy let out an exaggerated sigh and continued walking with Sharpay until they reached the summit of the hill they were climbing. On the top was a large flat rock.

"Give me a boost," Sharpay said to Troy. He put his hands out, and she stepped onto them and then onto the top of the rock. Troy followed, pulling himself up.

"Now turn around," Sharpay said.

Troy turned around and gasped. Below him was the town of Nowhere, all of the houses off to the left. What really got his attention, though, was the brilliant orange sun setting to the left of the houses.

"Wow," Troy finally mustered. "How did you find this place?"

Sharpay giggled. "When Ryan and I were little, we loved to sing and dance, but it drove my mom nuts. One day we were playing around in the desert and saw this rock from afar. We decided to go check it out, and it turned out to be a great stage."

"Wow," Troy said again as he sat down. Sharpay quickly joined him. "So you and Ryan used to sing and dance?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but then when Ryan met Gabriella, he decided that it wasn't manly enough or whatever, so I just stopped too."

"I'm having trouble picturing Ryan singing and dancing."

"Oh, he was into everything: the sequins, the glitter, the show tunes. He loved it all. Sometimes I wonder if that was his stress reliever because he seems so moody now."

Troy wasn't sure what to say. This girl he had known for only a week was practically pouring her heart out to him. Of course, he had also managed to kiss a girl he had only known for an evening.

"Don't freak out on me here. I promise I won't start blubbering or anything," Sharpay said, giving Troy a playful shove.

"Oh, so that's how you play," Troy said, referring to her shove. "Well, that can go two ways." Before Sharpay could react, Troy was tickling her sides.

"Stop," she gasped between laughs.

"What's the magic word?" Troy asked as Sharpay fell backwards.

Troy was now leaning over Sharpay, still tickling her sides.

"Please?" she said between gasps for air.

Troy stopped and looked down at her. He bit his lip, and she looked at him expectantly.

Troy found himself facing the same inner battle he had just a week ago. Should he kiss her? Was it right? At least Sharpay didn't have fiancé.

Suddenly Sharpay rolled out from under Troy and stood up. "Well, we better get going before it gets too dark," she said, almost too cheerily.

"Right," Troy agreed, relieved that he didn't have to decide whether or not to kiss her, but before he even said it, Sharpay had jumped off the rock and was headed back down the hill.

"Come on," she coaxed, looking over her shoulder.

Troy smiled at her and jogged down the hill to catch up to her.

A/N: Hopefully you're starting to see where to old Ryan went. Also, I just love twists!  
If you're reading this, then PLEASE REVIEW!!! I accept signed and unsigned reviews, and I accept flames just as much as compliments, so no excuses!


	7. So Right, But So Wrong

A/N: I'm still not owning HSM.

**Chapter 7**

**So Right, But So Wrong**

"Ryan, would you please just listen to me for once?"

"Gabriella, for the love of…everything, would you please just trust me."

"I do. I just want you to listen to me." Gabriella was getting heated. She just wanted to confront Ryan about how she didn't always feel like he was listening to her. She had tried to avoid her feelings about the whole matter for an entire week, but to no avail.

"I do."

"Like when?" It was after dinner, and Gabriella and Ryan were sitting on the front steps of the Evans' house.

"Well, when you told me that you wanted me to tell you that I loved you, I did."

"Yeah," she said sarcastically. "After you told me how insecure I was."

"What is it going to take for you to trust me?" Ryan looked like he wanted to curse. "I just want the best for us."

"Did it ever occur to you that I might like to have some input on that, too? Ryan, I'm not asking to take your powers of decision-making away. I just want you to listen when I have some input."

"I don't need your input to know what's best for us."

"Then why on earth am I even in this relationship? If you're so good at making decisions all by yourself, then what value am I adding to this relationship?"

Ryan took Gabriella's hands, but she didn't look at him. She couldn't.

"I want you to be the women that I come home to every night. I want you to raise our children. I didn't just pick you because you're the first woman I laid my eyes on or because you're beautiful. I picked you because I have total faith that you can keep a house and raise wonderful children."

"You picked me? What do you think this is, anyways? Am I your prize for having the fattest pig at the fair or something?"

Ryan dropped her hands.

"I don't know what the…heck your problem is. I feel like this entire week, you have been distant and judgmental of everything I do."

Gabriella threw her hands up in the air. "I just told you what my problem was! But clearly you weren't listening."

Ryan looked stumped. "I- You- We- I can see that you don't want to talk this out, so I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that, he stood up and sauntered inside, muttering "Women," before closing the door very firmly.

Gabriella buried her head in her hands and groaned. She really wanted to cry, but she was just so angry.

"Gabriella?" a concerned voice asked from the sidewalk up to the Evans' house. Gabriella jumped, snapping her head up. Troy and Sharpay were approaching her.

Troy looked at Sharpay. "I'll be in, in a sec," he told her. Sharpay shrugged, stepped past Gabriella and went inside. Troy sat down next to Gabriella, right where Ryan had been a few moments ago.

"What's wrong?" he asked, after a long silence.

Gabriella put her face back in her hands and groaned again. "Everything," came the muffled reply.

"Wanna talk about it?" Troy asked.

"That's just it," Gabriella replied. "He doesn't want to."

"Well, if you want to talk to me about it, I promise I'll do my best to listen."

Gabriella lifted her head out of her hands and looked at Troy. She knew that Troy would listen. He had a week earlier without any prompting, but then that kiss had happened. Hell with it, she decided. Gabriella desperately wanted to talk to somebody who would listen to her, and he was sitting there waiting for just that. "Wanna go for a walk?" she asked.

"Sure," Troy said, standing up and offering his hand to Gabriella. She accepted and got up. The two walked side-by-side away from the houses and away from the town.

Eventually, the poorly paved asphalt road turned into a dusty gravel road, and Gabriella stopped.

"What?" Troy asked.

"I've never been past this point. This is the Nowhere town limits."

"I would be honored if you would break this record of the distance you have traveled with me," Troy said, offering his hand to Gabriella again.

Troy could sense Gabriella's uneasiness in the dark. Finally, an unsure hand met his. He clasped hers and she took the step from the asphalt to the gravel.

The two were silent.

"Well?" Troy asked.

Gabriella dropped Troy's hand and started to giggle until her giggling turned into a full-out laugh.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked.

"I don't know," Gabriella said between her laughs. "It's just so…easy."

"What's so easy?"

"Well, Ryan is always making such a big deal about how a woman has never left the town of Nowhere for 150 years, but now I'm realizing how silly that is. I don't doubt it's true, but I also doubt that any of them ever even tried to leave. Here I've been hanging onto the threads of my relationship with Ryan, assuming that's it. If I don't marry him, I become an old maid working at the grocery store as a cashier for the rest of my life. It's like I thought there was some sort of invisible barrier keeping me in Nowhere for my entire life. It's all just so…false. Troy, I've never felt so free before. I could just run, forever."

"Then, do," Troy said. "Nobody standing here is going to tell you no."

"Run with me?" Gabriella asked, offering her hand to Troy.

Troy chuckled. "Sure."

As Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand, she felt electricity shoot through her entire body. She laughed and started running, Troy right beside her, holding onto her hand. She let out a shout of joy and kept on running until both of them were completely out of breath.

Panting, they stopped, putting their hands on their knees to catch their breath.

-------

"Wow," Troy said between pants. "That was really fun." It had been so spontaneous, and Troy had really enjoyed watching Gabriella take such a risk.

Gabriella laughed between breaths. "Yeah." After she caught her breath, Gabriella asked, "Remember that kiss?"

Troy straightened up. That was the last question he had expected from the gentle and unassuming Gabriella. "Yes," he replied cautiously.

"Ryan has never kissed me like that."

Now Troy really wasn't sure what to make of that. He was almost angry at Ryan for not kissing her right. How could he resist kissing the crap out of girl as wonderful and beautiful as Gabriella?

"What are you trying to say?" Troy asked.

He could see Gabriella wringing her hands in the dark. "Could you kiss me like that again?"

Troy was floored. Gabriella had to be out of her mind! "What?" he asked, sure he hadn't heard her right.

"I don't know what the heck I'm thinking right now, but I just really want to kiss you again."

Troy shook his head. Maybe there was something between his ears and his brain that was preventing him from hearing correctly.

Before Troy could say anything, Gabriella mumbled, "I'm sorry. I'm way out of line here."

Troy couldn't even muster a response, so he just grabber her hand. Gabriella looked up from the ground, and Troy gently pulled her to him until she was against his chest. She looked up, and he put her hand around his neck. As his face slowly inched closer to hers, he put his hands around her mid-back.

His world began swimming as he touched Gabriella's lips. He so badly wanted to give her the kiss of her life, the one that she had only dreamt about, but being so close to Gabriella was making him loose his entire conscious mind.

He felt himself start the kiss lightly and politely, but he could feel Gabriella's lips searching for more. He started to feel around her lips with his own until her mouth parted slightly and he was feeling around her mouth. He was searching for something. He didn't know what, but everything just felt so good…so right.

As Troy began exploring her mouth, Gabriella put her other arm around Troy's neck. The two were lost in the kiss.

Finally, Troy pulled away from Gabriella, desperately in need of a breath. The two were silent.

Gabriella laughed softly. "That's the second time I've been out of breath tonight."

Troy swallowed loudly. "Yeah," he said, not sure what to make of what had just happened.

"Um, thanks," Gabriella said.

"No problem," Troy replied gruffly. "Every girl deserves a man who will kiss her right."

Gabriella was silent for a moment. "I-I think it's time to go back," she finally said.

Troy felt so confused as he fell in step with Gabriella, headed back to Nowhere. Sharpay, who wasn't engaged or dating, dodged kissing him, not that he had really intended to before the moment they were lying on the rock, and then a women who was engaged made out with him and had nothing to say about it, apparently.

Troy was even more confused about how a kiss that was so wrong had felt so right.

--------

Sharpay paced back and forth in her bedroom. What was she doing? In a fit of anger, she grabbed her silky pink pillow from her bed and screamed as she chucked it at her mirror. It fell to the floor with a crash, shattering the glass.

A few moments later there was a panicked knock at her door. "Honey, is everything okay in there?" her mother asked from the other side.

"Fine!" Sharpay snapped.

"Well, if you need to tal-"

"I said I was fine!" Sharpay snapped.

Sharpay heard her mother's footsteps get fainter as she walked away.

She sat down on her bed in a huff. Just a few moments ago, she had Troy right where she wanted him. He was going to kiss her, and she dodged it. She had read in a magazine how to play hard to get, and it sounded intriguing. Judging by the look on Troy's face when she dodged him, it was working. So why was she so wound up?

Sharpay began pacing her room again. This playing hard to get thing was supposed to drive the other person crazy, but Sharpay found that the only person she saw being driven crazy was herself.

That was it. She was just going to kiss Troy. Sure, it was unheard of in Nowhere. Girls _never_ made the first move, but Troy wasn't from Nowhere, either.

He was normal. Sharpay scoffed as she thought about the word normal. What was it anyways? It wasn't normal for a woman to make a first move in Nowhere, but Nowhere didn't exactly seem normal as a whole.

What Troy had told Sharpay about things outside of Nowhere had left her with a desperate burning desire in the depths of her heart to go see what he had only talked about.

Sharpay heard footsteps coming up the stairs and peeked her head out of her door. There he was. Troy was not even twenty feet away. He shuffled to his room.

Sharpay took a breath. All she needed to do was walk ten steps and he was hers.

She took a deep breath. This wasn't as easy as she had originally thought.

Before Sharpay could think, she felt herself quietly shutting the door. There she was, still trapped in her room. Sharpay groaned and threw her hands in the air. Why couldn't this just be simple?

A/N: I know you guys don't like to review, but it would be super helpful. I want as much interest generated in this story as possible, and one way that can be accomplished is by peope reviewing so other people can see that people are reading it. Or maybe people aren't. Anyways, thanks to the handful of those who have reviewed. I really appreciate it :-)


	8. Let Me Take You There

Chapter 8

Let Me Take You There

This chapter is based off of the song Let _Me Take You There_ by Sammy Hagar and later done by the Plain White T's. I have a link to the song on You Tube in my profile. I really encourage you to check it out. It's one of my two favorite songs right now :-)

_Let Me Take You There_

_I know a place that we can go to  
A place where no one knows you  
They won't know who we are  
I know a place that we can run to  
And do those things we want to  
They won't know who we are _

Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there

I know a place that we've forgotten  
A place we won't get caught in  
They won't know who we are (they won't know, won't know)  
I know a place where we can hide out  
And turn our hearts inside out  
They won't know who we are

Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there  
Let me take you there  
Take you there  
Take you there  
Ooohhh  
Ooohhh  
Ooohhh  
Ooohhh

I know a place we'll be together  
And stay this young forever  
They won't know who we are

Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there  
Let me take you there  
Take you there  
Take you there  
Ooohhh

We can get away to a better place if you let me take you there  
We can go there now cause every second counts  
Girl just let me take you there  
Take you there 

Troy was feeling restless. Last night he had made out with a woman who was practically married, and he was sure that his feelings were more than platonic. But that wasn't bothering him as much as the walk he had with Sharpay that ended on the top of a hill at sunset. Sharpay was just so interested in him. And he was still grateful for the relief she provided when she acted like the girls he had known before Nowhere. She was so normal, and Troy couldn't be more grateful for that.

Troy glanced at the clock sitting on the nightstand next to his bed. It was 10 in the morning. It was time to get up. He sat up and stretched while he let out a loud yawn. Then, he went over to the bathroom and turned on the shower. While he was waiting for the water to heat up, he brushed his teeth.

After he was done in the bathroom, he shuffled over to his dresser and pulled out his last clean shirt. Before he shut the drawer, though, something shiny and black caught his attention. It was his cell phone.

Troy wondered how he could have possibly forgotten about that. He had practically depended on that thing like it was an essential organ or something before he came across Nowhere.

He flipped it open. It was also dead. Troy rummaged around in his duffle bag until he found the charger and plugged it in. He tapped his foot as he waited for the phone to turn on. 'You have new voicemails' the phone read.

"No kidding," Troy mumbled as he selected to listen to his messages. Nothing happened, though. Then Troy noticed a small message in the corner. It read 'no service'.

Great. Now what? Troy doubted that driving anywhere would help. Then he got an idea. Maybe he could get service from the hill Sharpay had taken him to, but he would have to wait until his phone charged.

Then, Troy heard a knock on his door. He got up and answered it. It was Gabriella.

"Hey," he said, very interested as to why she was showing up at his door after what they had done last night. He thought for sure that she would be avoiding him for another week.

"Hi," she said, coming in and closing the door behind her. Before Troy could ask her why she was there, her lips were firmly planted on his.

Troy was shocked. He had no idea how to react. Should he kiss her back? Was it really wrong for him to kiss her? After all, Ryan was Gabriella's fiancé, not his.

Then, Troy's mind and body came back to reality and he just couldn't resist answering her lips with increased passion and intensity.

Then Gabriella grabbed the bottom of the shirt Troy had just put on, lifting it up and parting her lips with his only long enough to pull his shirt over his head.

"Wait," Troy said, breathlessly. "Are you sure you want to do this? You're engaged."

Gabriella looked at him and started to shake. "I'm engaged," she whispered as large tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Troy put his shirt back on and pulled Gabriella close to him, hugging her. He really had no idea what to say. He knew she was engaged too, and he hadn't stopped her. He felt like the scum of the earth.

"What are we doing?" he asked really himself more than Gabriella.

"I'm supposed to be in love with Ryan, and here I am fooling around behind his back. If he ever finds out, he'll never speak to me again. Or worse, he won't marry me."

Troy took a breath and sat Gabriella down on his bed. "Gabriella, maybe that isn't such a bad thing. I'm not telling you this because I want you to leave him for me. I'm telling you this because I want you to be happy. Remember last night? Working at the grocery store and Ryan are not your only two options."

Gabriella was silent for a long time, and Troy was afraid to say anything else. He had done enough damage in Nowhere.

"Troy," she said, finally. "I need to see my fiancé."

Before Troy could ask her any questions, she stood up and quietly exited his room.

Troy stayed in his room all day, lost in a sea of confused thoughts and feelings. Troy wondered why he was still in Nowhere. Nobody was forcing him to stay, and everyday seemed to be more complicated than the one before.

It was probably about time for him to pack up his things to leave. Troy began to gather his belongings and tossed them into his duffle bag. He would leave tomorrow morning.

Troy went downstairs and joined the Evans' for dinner. After he was done, he went back up to his room and grabbed his cell phone, which was now fully charged.

He made the hike up the hill to the rock Sharpay had shown him the day before.

When he reached it, he pulled out his cell phone. Troy was relieved to find that he had two bars.

He called his voicemail, and the recording on the other end said, "You have 27 new messages."

Several of them were from friends, and another good bit were from his parents, asking where the heck he was. It was the last message that changed Troy's plans, though.

"Hey, Troy," a woman's voice said cautiously on the phone. "This is your mother again. I know that you probably never want to speak to me or your father again, but please just here me out for a moment. Your grandfather has cancer. It's pretty bad." Her voice began to shake. "It's everywhere, and he's refusing treatment. They've given him a month to live, and I know how close you two are. Just thought you might want to know," she said, whispering the last sentence.

Troy was upset. His mom was right that he was very close to his grandpa. He had taken him on fishing trips when he was a kid, and he was always up for a good game of cards with Troy. He needed to see his grandpa again.

Then Troy thought about why he had left home. He remembered how angry he was.

He had been walking to his room after a tough basketball practice when he overheard his mom and dad say his name. He stopped just to hear what they had to say about him.

"Troy is a great basketball player. The Red Hawks just hasn't totally realized that yet."

Now Troy was really interested. He had been offered a full ride for the Red Hawks to play on their basketball team, and he was excitedly waiting for the fall when he would be a freshman there.

"But did you have to pay them that much?" he heard his mother say.

What on earth were they talking about?

"A few bucks to a few scouts now to give him a little boost into a great basketball program will pay off with a few million when he goes pro."

"Yeah, but 10,000 dollars?"

Troy had heard enough. He was so angry he could hardly breathe. He needed out fast, so he ran to his room, tears blurring his vision, and packed a duffle bag with a few changes of clothes. He didn't intend to run off forever, but he had to get away.

As he stormed through the hall and down the stairs, he could here his dad calling his name from the second floor. Troy didn't care, though. The last people he wanted to face at that moment were his parents. So he ignored his father and grabbed the keys to his green jeep and left the house, slamming the door with all of the force he could muster. Before Troy even realized what he was doing, he was on the road, searching for something, anything that could change what he had just heard.

That was how Troy ended up in Nowhere. He had driven all day, and when the end of the day was approaching and he was running out of gas, he came across Nowhere, but now he wanted to go home more than anything. Sure, he was still angry at his parents beyond even his own understanding, but he needed to see his grandpa. He would know what to say and how to deal with the situation.

Troy's grandfather lived in Los Angeles, while his parents lived in Albuquerque. But the chances of Troy's parents being in LA were significant. Troy rolled his eyes. There was no question that he needed to go to Los Angeles, an soon. In fact, he couldn't bare the thought of staying in Nowhere another night. He _needed_ to see his grandfather.

Troy quickened his pace down the hill. He was almost jogging now. Then, just as quickly as his desire to go home overtook him, he remembered Gabriella.

He couldn't just leave. Not now. He was sure that once he left, he would never see Gabriella again. Everything that had happened was sure to come out, and he would never be welcomed in Nowhere ever again. No. He needed to take Gabriella with him.

Troy stepped out of the desert onto the worn out asphalt road, headed straight to the Montez house. He had to talk to her.

He approached the front door and rang the doorbell. Gabriella answered, clearly shocked to see Troy standing there.

"Gabriella, I need to talk to you," Troy said before Gabriella was even able to say hi.

Gabriella looked shocked and not sure how to react.

"Please just hear me out. I promise that I will never bother you again," Troy said, feeling desperate.

"Okay," Gabriella said, not showing any sort of confidence.

"Great," Troy responded, grabbing Gabriella's hand and practically dragging her out onto the front porch.

"Are you okay?" she asked, sitting next to him on the front steps.

Troy took both of Gabriella's hands and looked into her eyes, searching for any kind of clue about what she was feeling.

"Gabriella, I'm leaving."

"When?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Tonight. Right now."

"Wh-what?" she asked, Troy could see her trying to keep her calm.

"Gabriella, I want you to come with me," Troy said, looking her in the eyes.

He saw her face loose color as her eyes widened in shock.

----------

Sharpay needed to find Troy. Dinner had ended and she saw him go up the hill to the rock she had shown him. Her plan was to catch him when he came down, but when she saw him descending, she could tell that he was a man on a mission, so she decided to follow him instead.

Sharpay kept her distance as she crept behind Troy until he was standing at the front door of Gabriella's house.

Before she could scold herself for eavesdropping, she found herself hiding behind a huge boulder that was decorating the Montez's front yard, not even ten feet from the front steps.

That's when she heard Troy tell Gabriella that he was leaving that night, and he wanted her to go with him.

Sharpay could feel her eyes moistening as he asked her. Troy was supposed to be hers. She had spent so much time getting to know Troy, and then put so much energy into playing hard to get, and now here he was professing his undying love to another girl. A girl who was engaged to her brother.

A/N: I have received some feedback about whether this should be a Troyella or a Troypay. I am very interested in what you think about that. I have really tried to remove my bias from the story about who I prefer so the couples who end up together are true to the story, and not to my sentiments. I really hope that when you read it, you can come to accept who ends up with who, even if it isn't the couple you usually prefer. But I really am honestly curious in what couples you prefer and why! It might influence what I write later on...  
Anyways, thank you for the reviews! I truly appreciated them! And please keep up the feedback...It means the world to me :-)


	9. A Sudden Decision

If you haven't figured it out by now, I don't own HSM, and I have no idea why I'm still telling you guys that! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 9**

**A Sudden Decision**

Gabriella was floored. Troy asking her to leave with him was way beyond anything she expected. Sure, it wasn't exactly considered running away. She was 18, but it just seemed so wrong in her circumstances. In so many ways she still felt like a child. She still lived at home, her mother still made all of her meals for her, and she didn't even have to buy her own shampoo yet.

Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts for a moment to see Troy still standing there, waiting for her reply.

"Just here me out," Troy said, sounding rather unsure of himself. "I feel like we can't stay away from each other. There's this electricity that I feel whenever I'm around you, whenever I touch you, and whenever I kiss you. Gabriella, I know that I hardly know you, but I also know that you don't want to be a cashier at the grocery store, and you really haven't convinced me that you're in love with Ryan. What do you have to lose?"

Gabriella looked at Troy again with a pained expression on her face. "You're wrong," she said quietly. "You're right that I never want to have to be a cashier at the grocery store, but you're wrong about Ryan and me. After what we did this morning, I talked to my mother about being in love. She told me that sometimes she would feel like she wasn't in love with my dad for a week, or even a month at a time, but that it's temporary and normal. And she also told me that love is more than a feeling. When she didn't feel like she was in love, she really just didn't like him much at the time, but deep down, she still loved him. Being in love isn't about the one percent of a couples' life that feels like fireworks and sunsets. Being in love is about commitment and the 99 percent of the time we spend doing the small things that don't seem to matter in the short run. There is nothing that seems more romantic to me right now than being able to look at my husband 20, 30, or even 50 years down the road and know that he is still by my side. Troy, let's face it. I've known you for a week. I've known Ryan since we were in diapers. Sure he isn't the most sensitive guy or the best listener, but I know without a doubt that he will be right by my side 50 years down the road. Troy, I have trouble imagining where we would be in a week."

Troy looked hurt. "Yeah, what if the two of us does work out? Don't you feel like you're settling for someone who wasn't equipped to meet all of your needs? Gabriella, you know that I listen to you, and I can promise you that I am more sensitive. What about the risk you took last night when you stepped out of Nowhere? Don't you want to be free like that?"

Gabriella so badly wanted to believe what Troy was telling her, but she just couldn't convince herself that it was the right thing to do. "Look, I have a family here. I have made my life here. Last night was amazing, but it was only one night. I can't let one night change my entire course of life. That is entirely too impulsive."

"Maybe you should consider it as spontaneous, rather than compulsive."

Gabriella put her hand on Troy's shoulder. "Troy, I hope you can understand my decision. I have already screwed up my relationship with Ryan enough. Despite everything, I don't regret your coming, but I can't just throw my life away. I'm sorry Troy. I truly am, but I think that it would be best for me to stay here and pick up the pieces of my life."

Troy sighed. "I'm sorry too. I'll really miss you."

Gabriella could feel tears prickling her eyes. She took in a shaky breath. "I think you coming here was the best and worst thing that has ever happened to me."

"Probably." Troy paused for a moment before carefully speaking up again. "I know that I am totally out of line here, but can I at least kiss you goodbye?"

It was Gabriella's turn to be silent. "One small one," she finally said.

Troy leaned in, and Gabriella accepted his lips on hers. Why did kissing Troy have to feel so…good? After a second or two Gabriella pulled back. It was the most chaste and yet meaningful kiss she had ever felt. She put her fingers on her lips.

"I'll miss you," she whispered.

"I'll miss you too," Troy said, standing up. "I'll never forget you," he said as he turned around and walked down Gabriella's driveway.

Gabriella couldn't take it any longer. She got up and ran inside, straight to her room, where she broke down in gut-wrenching sobs, soaking her sheets and her pillow. Why did Troy have to be so right and so wrong?

-----------

Sharpay was shocked at what she heard. Gabriella had cheated on her brother, and the man who she wanted so badly to run away with liked her brother's fiancée. Things could not get any worse.

She stayed hidden as Troy sulked back to her house. His posture was hunched over, and she saw him brush his eyes with the back of his hand. Was he crying?

Sharpay could feel her heart breaking. She was 18 and had no prospects for husbands. Before Troy had come along, she was sure that she would be stuck in the grocery store for the rest of her life.

Never had Sharpay felt so connected to a guy. Even though he wasn't like any other guy in Nowhere, he just seemed so normal. Sharpay couldn't let him go. She just couldn't!

She picked up her pace as she walked home, still a good distance behind Troy.

She was so angry, but so desperate to leave at the same time. The trick was convincing Troy to take her instead of Gabriella. But what to do?

Sharpay still didn't have a plan as she lightly knocked on Troy's door.

"Come in," said his muffled voice.

She quietly turned the handle and let herself in, closing the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, eying his sullen face. It couldn't hurt to play clueless.

"Uh, ye-yeah," Troy said. He didn't sound convincing at all, though.

"Are you sure?" Sharpay asked, hoping that he would say something about what had just happened first.

"I'll be fine," he said.

"Well, you don't seem fine."

"Right, but I will be fine soon enough."

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Sharpay, I'm flattered that you are so concerned, but I think that I really just need some time to myself right now."

Sharpay was so frustrated. She couldn't take this any longer. "Never mind. I know why you're upset, anyways," she said.

Troy looked up. Panic was quite evident in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to. I really just wanted to talk to you about…something. But then I saw that you were busy, so I followed you instead. Then you were at Gabriella's, so I hid behind a rock, and then you told her that you were leaving and you wanted her to come too," Sharpay rambled.

Troy looked very alert, suddenly. "How much did you here, exactly?"

Sharpay sighed and looked down. "Everything," she mumbled.

Troy looked like he was going to explode. "What happened between me and Gabriella is none of your business," he said through gritted teeth.

Sharpay looked up, a wave of confidence sweeping through her. "None of my business? You freaking encouraged Gabriella to cheat on my brother with you. You tried to convince her to leave him for a stupid one week fling she had with you. And you know what? You broke my heart, too." Sharpay's eyes got really big when she realized that she had just admitted her feelings to Troy. That was certainly not going to give her the upper hand in this argument.

"Sharpay, I was an idiot. It just took me getting rejected by Gabriella to realize that. I should have never kissed her. It might take two people to make a kiss happen, and I might not exactly fit into the male role around here, but I should have been man enough to stand up to a kiss. I was so wrong, and now that you know, I've probably ruined Gabriella forever."

Now that was _not_ the response Sharpay was expecting. After a moment of speechlessness, she said, "Take me with you instead."

"What?" Troy asked, looking at her like he surely hadn't heard her right.

"Take me instead. Troy, I am so angry at you right now, but the truth is, I can't stay here. I have no perspectives, and I've heard my parents talking about how they should look into what kind of jobs I can get in town. Please, Troy. I don't want to rot away checking out groceries for all of the happy little housewives."

"Shouldn't you hate me right now?"

"I do, but I also realize what I would loose if I didn't get to go with you. I have never met a guy like you before, but yet you seem so normal. It doesn't make any sense. I need out. Troy, I want to see the ocean."

"I don't know," he said slowly.

"You can't let me stay here. Please. I'm begging you. I've wanted things all my life, and I've gotten them. Now, I want something more than life itself, and I can't have it. Please. Take me with you," Sharpay said in one last desperate attempt.

Troy searched Sharpay's face for a few moments. Sharpay wanted to look away, but she had to hold her ground. "I don't know what the heck I'm saying, but fine."

Sharpay's heart jumped in her rib cage. He had just said yes! She squealed and grabbed Troy, hugging him with all of her might.

"Oh my gosh. I need to go pack!" she said, jumping back.

"Listen, we'll leave at one this morning. I'll put the car in neutral and we'll silently back it down the driveway so we don't wake anybody up. In fact, it's down hill all the way to the edge of town, so I won't even have to start the car until we are way out of ear shot."

As Troy spoke of his plans for their escape, Sharpay could sense the excitement growing in his voice. The ocean was no longer going to have to be a childhood fantasy, but even better was that Sharpay was going to be free!

A/N: Okay, so I feel like I need to explain myself, since I've gotten a lot of feedback for Troyella. The main reason I had Gabriella turn Troy down was because she always struck me as a character who wasn't very impulsive. Sharpay, on the other hand, seems like a very impulsive person, so her wanting to run away just made sense to me. Is my logic totally off? I would really love to know because it wouldn't be the first time I was only making sense to myself :-)  
Anyways, please give me your feedback. I must confess that I actually have up to chapter 17 written, but it can easily be revised, and this really is my first shot at HSM. Two very important parts of writing a sucessful piece of fan fiction, in my opinion, is that you have to be true to what you think works, but you have to do it in such a way that will please the readers. Because if you guys aren't happy in the end, then I didn't do a good job. Okay, and now that I'm done rambling, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :-)


	10. On the Road Again

**Chapter 10**

**On the Road Again**

Troy nervously paced around his room. He felt like he was breaking the law by letting Sharpay come with him. Sure she was 18 and could do what she wanted, but Nowhere seemed to have its own ideas about that stuff.

He looked through the bathroom, under his bed, and in the dresser again to make sure he had everything. He had hardly brought anything, so there wasn't much to pack, but Troy felt like he had to keep himself busy just to keep his nerves under control.

Troy's duffle bag was sitting on his neatly made bed.

He wrote a note and put it on the pillow, explaining that his grandfather was sick and he couldn't wait another second to go see him. He also thanked the Evans for their exceptional hospitality and for putting up with him.

Although, if the Evans knew what exactly they were putting up with, he figured that he would probably be hanging from the nearest tree. Thank goodness there weren't any trees in the desert!

Troy raked his hand through his hair and sat down next to his duffel bag. He began tapping his foot. Then, he stood back up and began pacing the room again, running his hand through his hair.

Maybe taking Sharpay with him was a bad idea. Actually, he knew that taking Sharpay with him was a bad idea, but part of him was so excited to take her with him. Nobody had shown quite so much interest in him before.

Troy had been almost annoyed at her constant questions and frequent visits throughout the week, but after she didn't kiss him on that hill, he realized how nice it was to be liked. Troy also wasn't sure if Sharpay had really like him after all. Maybe she was just really interested in the fact that he was different from the guys in Nowhere.

Troy's thoughts about Sharpay weren't helping his nerves at all.

Troy sat down on his bed with force. "What am I doing to myself?" he asked out loud.

That was it. He couldn't be by himself for another second, so he got up and crept over to Sharpay's room. It was 11, and everybody else was asleep, except for Sharpay, of course.

He lightly tapped on the door, and Sharpay opened it in a tizzy. She looked twice as stressed as Troy felt.

Before Troy could stop her, she grabbed him and pulled him into her room, closing the door behind him.

Troy looked around her room. It was a wreck. There were clothes in every conceivable place, makeup all over her dresser, and spilling onto the floor. A broken mirror was on the floor, shattered, right next to the dresser.

"What happened in here?" Troy asked, trying to take it all in.

"Nothing," Sharpay snapped. "I'm packing."

Troy took a breath. How was he going to say this without making her crack? "Um…Sharpay?" he began carefully, "I have a jeep, not a moving truck. I really wish you could take this all with you." He motioned to her messy room. "But it's not going to fit in my car. You can take two suitcases worth."

Sharpay's eyes squinted in anger. "I don't care if you have to hire movers to take my stuff. I'm taking it all. It's not like I'm ever just going to come back and pick it up whenever I want to." After Sharpay said it, her eyes widened in realization. "I'm not coming back," she whispered, terrified. Tears started running down her cheeks.

Troy walked over to Sharpay and hugged her. "Sharpay, look at me," he said.

She looked up, her brown eyes filled with terror.

"What you are doing is incredibly spontaneous, and maybe totally stupid. I want you to be sure that this is what you want, but I can't give you the privilege of more time."

Sharpay stepped back and stood up straight. "I wouldn't have begged to go unless I thought there was something better out there. Now, you're going to just have to find a way to fit at least four suitcases. This is my life I'm packing up."

Troy sighed. The girl sure had a mind of her own. "Three and a backpack."

"Fine," Sharpay said. "And a purse."

"Deal," Troy said, shaking Sharpay's hand.

"Alright," Sharpay said, pulling three hot pink suitcases out of her walk-in closet. "Hand me every pink shirt on my bed."

"Yes ma'am," Troy said, picking out the pink shirts, which made up about half of the clothes on her bed.

An hour and a half later, Troy was helping Sharpay force her third suitcase closed. After a good deal of struggling, Troy managed to force the zipper closed.

The two looked around Sharpay's room. It didn't look much different. It was clean now that everything was packed away, but her furniture was still in place and her posters were still on her walls. Anybody who just peeked into Sharpay's room would have no idea that she had run away.

Troy looked at his watch. It was 12:30. They still had half an hour to kill.

"Well…" Troy said.

"I think I should write a note to my family," Sharpay said.

Troy nodded. "I'll come get you when it's time."

He crept back to his room, wondering how he was going to keep his nerves down for another 30 minutes.

---------

Sharpay gulped as she sat down at her desk, a fuzzy pink pen in her hand, poised over a piece of pastel pink of paper.

Short and sweet was probably going to be the best she could do.

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Ryan, _she started.

_First of all, I want you to know that I love you. Mom and dad, a few days ago, I heard you talking about finding me a job in town. Let's face it. I have no perspective husbands, and that's my only other option. Well, I thought it was my only other option, at least. Then I realized that there is a whole world out there, and nothing except for a stupid tradition is keeping me in Nowhere. I hope that someday I can come back and tell you about how wonderful and successful my life has been. I am perfectly aware that leaving here may be the stupidest thing I ever do, but I think it may be the smartest, too. I already miss you more than words can explain._

_Please don't hate me for leaving you. I really do love you._

_Love,_

_Sharpay_

Sharpay took in a shaky breath. She could feel more tears coming, and there was no stopping them. She lay down on her stomach on her bed and wept quietly into her pillow. She had never been so sad, but so excited before.

Sharpay knew two things for sure. One was that leaving her family was the stupidest thing a teenager could do. The other was that staying in Nowhere was the stupidest thing she could do if she wanted to do anything with her life.

As Sharpay dried her tears, she heard a soft knock on the door. Her heart beat out of her chest. It was time. This was her last chance to turn back.

She got up from her bed, doing her best to fix her eye makeup as she crossed the room to her door. Sharpay grabbed the door handle, and slowly turned the knob.

On the other side, Troy was standing there expectantly.

"You ready?" he asked.

Sharpay nodded, unable to find any words.

Troy followed her into her room. She put her backpack on and grabbed her purse. Then she took the handle of one of her suitcases.

Troy, who had his duffle bag slung across his shoulder, grabbed the other two.

They silently shuffled across the loft to the stairs and quietly made their descent to the foyer on the first floor. Sharpay unlocked and opened the front door with her free hand, and they stole out into the night.

After some difficulty fitting all of Sharpay's luggage into the back of Troy's jeep, Troy got into the driver's side of the car, and Sharpay took the passenger's side.

Both of them took care to close their doors as quietly as possible.

Troy looked at Sharpay. "Do you have any idea how to reach the highway from here?"

"I can hardly direct you to the town limits of Nowhere."

"Well, I thought I would at least ask. I guess we'll just start driving until we reach the highway or a gas station that can direct us to the highway. Um…so here we go."

Troy put his car into neutral, and it started backing down the driveway. The only noise it made was the wheels rolling on the ground. Sharpay could feel her heart rate increasing with the speed of the car.

The car picked up speed until Troy turned it into the road, the front of the car facing downhill.

It began to pick up speed again until it was going 25 miles per hour, still in neutral.

As the jeep hit the bump in the road where it turned from asphalt into gravel, Troy looked at Sharpay and said, "You ready?"

Sharpay took a breath. "As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."

Troy smiled at her and turned the key in the ignition, bringing the car to life. He put it into gear and began accelerating.

Suddenly, all of Sharpay's fears and concerns were replaced with an overwhelming sense of giddiness. She was free! Sharpay could do whatever she wanted!

Then she began to giggle.

Troy looked over and smiled at her. His right hand was rested on the bottom of the steering wheel, his left forearm resting on the window. "I'm glad you came," he said.

Sharpay melted. Troy really seemed to be a good guy who just had some character flaws. Who didn't? "Me too," she said, still smiling.

A/N: Okay, I love you guys for your reviews! Seriously, I was having some writer's block, trying to come up with the final part of this story, but your feedback gave me a genious idea! So, thanks!!!! You guys are the best!  
And don't stop...I need you!


	11. Gone

**Chapter 11**

**Gone**

Gabriella stretched and squinted at the sunlight streaming through her window. She felt groggy. Again. It had been a while since she had gotten a good night of sleep. In fact, she really hadn't had a good night of sleep since Troy showed up in Nowhere.

Troy. That was why she couldn't sleep again. Just last night he had asked her to leave with him in the night. Gabriella spent the night tossing and turning, wondering if she should have accepted his offer and left.

Gabriella tried desperately last night to convince herself that she was making the right choice. She wanted so badly to come to terms with the fact that she was going to be a housewife for the rest of her life. So many women had done it, no questions asked.

Gabriella knew that keeping a house clean, cooking, and raising children were all imperative parts of a marriage, and she had the utmost amount of respect for the women who had done it. It wasn't that Gabriella didn't want to do those things. She really just wanted to have a chance to do other things first.

Suddenly, Gabriella heard a panicked knock at her door. Before she could even let the person in, Ryan came flying into her room.

He stopped and looked at Gabriella, who was still in bed. Gabriella could see panic in his eyes. Her heart rate quickened.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"How can you still be in bed at a time like this?" he asked, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of bed, ignoring her protests.

"Get your shoes on. We have to go."

"Wha-What's going on?" Gabriella asked, trying to regain her composure. Any bit of grogginess she had felt a few moments ago was replaced with panic.

"Sharpay's gone," Ryan said. "And so is Troy."

Gabriella could feel her heart stop. She sat down on her bed. This was all her fault.

"Gabriella, we have to do something!" Ryan said, frustration coating his words.

"What can we do?" Gabriella asked. "How do you even know that Sharpay is with Troy?"

"Read this," Ryan said, his hand shaking as he pulled a pink piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Gabriella.

As she scanned the words on the paper in Sharpay's handwriting, tears began to slip from her eyes. By the time she was done reading Sharpay's letter, tears were flowing down her cheeks.

Gabriella looked up at Ryan. "This is all my fault," she whispered.

Ryan looked at Gabriella. He looked awkward almost. Finally, he sat down next to her and hugged her. "No it's not," he said gently.

Gabriella wanted so badly to kiss Ryan at that moment. He was being so…manly.

"How are we going to find out where they went?" Gabriella said, deciding against kissing him.

Ryan slouched. "I have no idea," he said, sounding defeated.

"I'm not sure. I know that Sharpay wanted to see the ocean really badly, so that might narrow it down some."

Ryan gave her a wary look. "You're not saying that just because you want to see the ocean."

Gabriella stood up. How could Ryan be so sweet one second and then so untrusting of her the next?

"Dam it, Ryan!" she exploded. "Your sister just ran off with a boy, and I know you don't trust him. You should want to hang the guy from the nearest tree, but instead you're too busy accusing me of being some sort of coy bitch." She put her hand over her mouth in shock. What had she just done?

At first Ryan looked angry, then offended, and finally sad.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Let's just find my sister."

Gabriella was beyond relief that he had chosen to avoid the subject. She also felt incredibly guilty of what she had just said, but she just didn't have enough strength to apologize.

"So you said she wanted to go to the beach?" he asked.

Gabriella was shocked at Ryan's simple question. Had he just listened to her?

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "Do you have any ideas of where she might have gone? I have no idea where Troy is from, but he said that he had been to the beach several times too, affirming our suspicions about that."

"Okay," Ryan said. "Now the question is what beach? Did you hear either of them talk about going to any specific region in the United States?"

"No," Gabriella replied. "We're never going to figure this out. Let's face it. They could be anywhere."

"Gabriella, we can't just give up. I need to make sure that my sister is okay," Ryan said. "This may not have to do with anything, but when we were little, Sharpay loved to dance and perform and stuff. We even found this stage, well a rock actually, on the top of a hill near here. We would dance and sing for hours."

Gabriella gave Ryan a surprised look. "You used to dance and sing?"

Ryan blushed. "Well, uh…it was good exercise and Sharpay needed a back up."

Gabriella smiled. "That's so neat. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Ryan turned an even deeper shade of crimson. "I- Well-," he stuttered. "That's not what's important right now. The point is that maybe it's a clue that can help us find Sharpay. It wouldn't surprise me one bit if she went somewhere where she could dance and sing."

Suddenly Gabriella's eyes lit up. "I know! She went to a place where she could dance and sing on the ocean. They're headed to Los Angeles!"

Ryan grabbed Gabriella's hands in excitement. "You're a genius!" he exclaimed.

Gabriella's heart swelled. She was sure that Ryan had no idea how much it meant to her that he had just told her how smart she was.

Still holding onto one of her hands, Ryan pulled Gabriella out of her room.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We have to go find them."

"Right. Can I at least brush my teeth first?"

Ryan looked a little bit annoyed, but he agreed. "But make it fast. We have to find my sister."

---------

Ryan's nerves were quickly fraying. The past week had not been an easy one. He and Gabriella had not gotten along, and that Troy kid seemed to be causing trouble in Nowhere. Ryan couldn't prove that Troy was causing problems, but he didn't like the kid from the moment he met him.

Now his sister was missing, and Troy had something to do with it.

He and Gabriella were currently in his parents' living room.

Mrs. Evans was wringing her hands and Mr. Evans was pacing the living room.

"I hope she knows that I am missing work for her little spectacle," Mr. Evans grumbled.

"Ryan, do you and Gabriella know anything?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Actually, yeah," Ryan said. "We think that she left with Troy and went to Los Angeles."

"Great. My daughter has run away with another boy to sin city. Our family's reputation is going to be ruined forever," Mr. Evans said.

"Um, actually, sin city is Los Vegas, and who cares about our reputation? We have to find her," Ryan said.

"What? So she can work at the grocery store for the rest of her life?" Ryan's dad asked him.

Ryan was shocked. Didn't he want to find his daughter more than anything?

"Ryan, honey," his mom said. "We really want to find Sharpay too, but that's just not an option."

"What?!" Ryan could feel himself getting heated. "She's your daughter!"

"Let's just come back to earth for a second," Mr. Evans said. "Even if we know that they went to Los Angeles, which we aren't even sure of, the chances of finding Sharpay are tiny."

"So you're just gonna sit here and let her ruin her life?" Ryan was getting really worked up. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Listen, son, I called the police. They can't do anything because she's 18, which means that she's technically an adult. So once we find her, we can't even force her to come back home with us."

Ryan stood up, infuriated. "So the whole reason you don't want to waste your precious time searching for your daughter is because you're afraid that when you find her she will deflate your already shrinking ego by not coming home? What kind of parents are you?" He looked at Gabriella. "Let's go," he commanded.

Gabriella got up and Ryan grabbed her hand as the two left the Evans' house.

Ryan could feel hot tears in his eyes threatening to cascade down his cheeks. He was walking fast and Gabriella was almost jogging to keep up.

"Where are we going?" she asked, out of breath.

"I don't know," he said, afraid to say more in case he started crying.

Ryan kept on walking with Gabriella until he found himself on the top of the hill that he and Sharpay used to sing and dance on.

He helped Gabriella onto the large flat rock and then climbed up himself. He sat down and looked over the town of Nowhere and the houses just to the left. Even on the hill, it was impossible to see any form of life outside of Nowhere.

Gabriella must have been thinking the same thing because she said, "It's so hard to believe that there's anything beyond this place when the only evidence of life beyond this place is in stories and photographs."

Ryan looked at Gabriella. "I just want to see my sister again. She didn't even say goodbye to me," he choked.

Ryan was tired of trying to put up a manly façade in front of Gabriella anymore. She had known him since he was in diapers. She hadn't missed a single embarrassing moment of his or a single mistake he had made, and yet she had still agreed to marry him.

Tears began gushing down his face, his hands balled into fists. He was so angry and so upset.

Ryan closed his eyes, praying that Gabriella wasn't witnessing his break down.

He felt her sit down next to him. She took his hand that was closest to her and gently pried his fingers loose of the tight fist. Then, she put her hand in his and put her head on his shoulder.

She didn't have to say anything. Just her actions affirmed Ryan that she still cared. He had never felt so much love for her before.

"Then let's find her," she whispered.

Ryan took a shaky breath and roughly wiped his tears with his free hand.

"Yeah," he agreed.

--------

Gabriella was nervous. She and Ryan had just spent the rest of daylight up on that hill, planning how they could discretely leave to find Sharpay.

They decided that they would leave in Ryan's car at 11 that night. Ryan had just received the car as an early wedding gift, so he could start his job in a couple months.

Gabriella quietly packed a small suitcase. She didn't know how long she and Ryan would be gone, so she had to pack enough for a while, but she didn't want to pack so much that it would bog them down.

As she was finishing up folding some shirts to put into her suitcase, she heard a light knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked in a small voice.

"It's your mother. Can I come in?"

Gabriella panicked. "Uh…one second. I'm changing," she lied, throwing her suitcase under her bed. "Come in," she said as soon as the suitcase was hidden.

Mrs. Montez opened up the door. She looked confused. "Weren't you wearing that earlier today?" she asked, referring to Gabriella's outfit.

"Uh…yeah. I, uh, was trying on some clothes I thought might not fit anymore." Gabriella mustered a fake smile.

Mrs. Montez frowned. "Where are they?"

Gabriella looked around her room. It was perfectly neat.

"I-uh…" Gabriella stuttered, stalling while she tried desperately to come up with an excuse. Nothing was coming. "Why are you acting so paranoid?" Gabriella asked.

Mrs. Montez sighed and sat down on Gabriella's bed. Gabriella gulped. She was practically sitting on her suitcase. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I guess Sharpay leaving just kind of has me on edge. Anyways, I was looking through our luggage just now and noticed that one of our suitcases was missing. Have you seen it?"

"Mom," Gabriella gulped. "Why would I have it? I'm engaged. I don't need to run away."

Gabriella prayed that her mother didn't notice how guilty she sounded.

"Well, let's talk about last week. I just got rather concerned. You were sleeping in every morning, you were super groggy, and you and Ryan just didn't seem to be getting along. This doesn't have to do with this Troy boy, does it?"

Gabriella felt like her mother was a cop shining a flashlight in her eyes to make sure she wasn't lying. Or even worse, her mother knew everything and was just trying to get Gabriella to fess up.

"Mom! I'm fine. Ryan and I are fine. I just haven't been feeling well. And what does Troy have to do with anything?"

"Sweetie, calm down. I just want to talk to you."

"No! You just want to blame me for everything that's happening. Well, I have a news flash for you. I'm just as upset as anyone that Sharpay is gone. She's going to be my sister-in-law in less than five months for goodness sakes. Just…just leave me alone!" Gabriella marched over to her door and held it open for her mother to leave.

Mrs. Montez sighed and walked towards the exit. "You just haven't been yourself lately. I really just want to help, dear."

"Well, you're not," Gabriella said as Mrs. Montez walked out of her door and down the stairs. Gabriella shut her door firmly and then leaned up against it.

She felt guilty for treating her mother that way. Gabriella just hadn't been a very nice person the past few days, and she didn't really like herself at the moment. Maybe if her nerves weren't so shot, she wouldn't feel so mean.

She walked back over to her bed and pulled out the suitcase. She closed it and slid it back under her bed.

Her life was such a roller coaster right now. One day she was kissing a total stranger, the next she wasn't so sure that she loves her fiancé, the next she decided to stay in Nowhere, and the next she was leaving. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

A pang of guilt shot through her as she thought about Troy. She couldn't hide what they had done from Ryan forever, could she?

A/N: So...did you see that coming from Ryan? Let me know what you thought of his break down. Is the old Ryan starting to show some because I know that I butchered his actual character for this story (kind of on purpose, sorry)? Be HONEST!!!  
I have another question for you guys. Were the links I posted on my profile of the Evans' house and the song "Let Me Take You There" helpful? Did you even check them out? I'm curious because I want to know if it's worth doing again in the future. Thanks! And keep on reviewing. I know that you have something going through your head right now about this story, and I would simply love your insight!


	12. Interstate 10

**Chapter 12**

**Interstate 10**

Troy let out a huge yawn. It was getting dark out again. He and Sharpay had left the night before at one in the morning. It was now about seven at night. Troy hadn't slept in more than a day now, and he was tired.

He yawned again. Sharpay was sitting next to him, fast asleep. She looked so peaceful. Troy was jealous. He wanted to sleep. No. He _needed_ to sleep.

At the next exit was a sign for lodging, so he pulled off the highway. They were only about 150 miles away from Los Angeles, but Troy just couldn't make it any further.

As he slowed the car down and turned into a Holiday Inn, Sharpay stirred.

She mumbled, "Where are we?"

"We just passed Phoenix and I'm stopping at a hotel because I desperately need some sleep," Troy replied.

Sharpay opened her eyes. "How far away are we?"

"The last sign I saw said we were 150 miles away."

Troy pulled into a parking spot and put his car in park. "I'll be right back," he said.

"I'm coming," Sharpay mumbled.

Troy got out of his side of the car and stumbled a bit. He had hardly walked all day.

The two walked into the building and up to the reception desk. "Hi," Troy said to the bored looking woman sitting behind the desk. "We need a room."

"Smoking or non?" the woman asked in a voice that sounded about as exciting as the expression on her face.

"Non," Troy replied.

"Single or double? The single is 50 dollars a night and the double is 65."

"Double."

The woman typed some stuff on her keyboard. "That will be 65 dollars," she said.

Troy pulled out some cash. The woman raised her eyebrow, surprised that somebody was paying in cash. He handed it to her.

"All right. Here's your room key. Go up to the second floor and turn right. You're room is 212. You need to be checked out by 11 tomorrow morning. There's a free continental breakfast in the dining room tomorrow from eight to ten. Any questions?"

"Nope," Troy replied, accepting the key card from the woman. "Thanks."

Troy started towards the stairs, Sharpay at his side.

Once they got to the second floor and entered their room, Troy hit one of the beds, falling asleep before his head even reached the pillow.

---------

Sharpay looked at Troy's lifeless body. She didn't blame him for falling asleep the second they entered the room. He hadn't even made it under the covers. They had been on the road for 18 hours. She imagined that if she had been driving, she would be tired too.

Sharpay wasn't tired yet, so she decided to take a shower. She went into the bathroom and turned on the water. After she got the temperature just right, she got in.

The shower was much appreciated after such a long day on the road. It had really made her feel pretty gross.

After her shower, Sharpay dried off and changed into her pajamas. Then she grabbed her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth.

While she did so, she studied her reflection in the mirror. She looked so groggy. Sharpay had never been in a car for 18 hours before. In fact, she had never been in a car for 20 consecutive minutes before. The only time she had ever been in one was to go to the grocery store with her mother once a week.

Being in a car for so long wasn't the only new thing Sharpay had experienced. It seemed like there was something new around every bend in the road. Even the road itself was new to Sharpay. It was so smooth. She had no idea that asphalt was black, either. She thought it was more of a dusty brown.

The hotels they passed were surprising too. Sharpay didn't know that businesses were actually designed for somebody to sleep in for a night or two. She had never needed to stay somewhere besides her home. The only time she didn't sleep at her house was when she was having a slumber party at a friend's house.

Seeing everything had made Sharpay even happier that she had chosen to go with Troy. She had no idea what she had been missing out on her whole life.

Sharpay thought about Troy. He had seemed so intrigued by all of her firsts. She was so glad that she had someone to experience this new phase of her life with. She was glad that it was Troy.

Sharpay smiled at herself in the mirror, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks. Troy had been so wrong to kiss Gabriella when he knew that she was engaged, but then he had spent an extra 15 dollars just so that the two of them could have their own beds. Sure 15 dollars wasn't a ton of money, but Troy had made the sacrifice, and Sharpay had noticed.

While they were in the car, Sharpay had also finally gotten Troy to talk about himself. She had spent the week so absorbed in finding out about what life was like outside of Nowhere that she had forgotten to get to know Troy.

Troy explained to her that he had left his home because his parents had done something absolutely detestable.

Then Troy told her about how he got a message from his mom telling him that his grandpa was sick and he only had about a month to live. That's when he decided that he needed to leave.

Troy didn't go into the details of what happened between him and Gabriella. Sharpay was relieved about that. She really didn't mind that he spared her the details, at least for now.

Sharpay asked Troy where his grandfather lived, and when he told her Los Angeles, she almost did a dance right in the seat of Troy's car! She was going to see the ocean!

After that moment of excitement, Sharpay wanted to know about Troy's friends, his hobbies, and what life was like growing up. She had just been so interested in him.

Sharpay started to realize that she didn't think Troy was interesting just because he was the first person she had met that didn't grow up in Nowhere, although that was a big part. Sharpay was also curious because he just struck her as such a likeable person. She wouldn't be one bit surprised if he had a ton of friends.

Sharpay's thoughts about Troy continued as she finished brushing her teeth and slipped under the covers in the hotel bed. He really did seem like a nice guy.

--------

Gabriella was swimming with a sea of emotions as she stared out of Ryan's car from the passenger side into the night. She felt guilty about lying to her mother earlier that day. She was nervous about leaving Nowhere. She felt like a bad person because Ryan had begun to open up to her while she just bottled up what she had done with Troy. She was giddy because it was her first time really getting away from Nowhere. And she was happy because she was sitting next to the man she had known as a boy.

Unfortunately, her negative feelings were outweighing her happy ones, and Gabriella was rather grumpy.

She saw Ryan take his eyes off the road to glance at her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Ryan, I feel like I'm sitting next to the person I fell in love with a long time ago. I haven't felt that way about you since, well, since we've been engaged."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

Gabriella was excited to finally have Ryan's attention, and she didn't want to lose it, but she also knew that she needed to be honest about how she had been feeling.

"Well, I know that we've had a really rough week, and I blame it on myself. I was really judgmental of you last week, but my frustrations were based on something that ran so much deeper than just last week. Ryan, I feel like you haven't been yourself since you asked me to marry you."

"I haven't?" Ryan sounded somewhat offended.

"How do I say this? I guess once we got engaged, I felt like you started feeling like you had to start acting more like a man."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's just that, well, the man you were turning into was not the man that I fell in love with. Ryan, I love you. I still do, but you don't have to prove yourself to me. I trust you. You don't have to constantly assert your authority over me in order for me to trust and respect you."

Gabriella studied Ryan's face for a moment. He looked a little hurt, but she couldn't stop. Not yet, anyways.

She continued. "You know when you took me up that hill to that rock? And then you cried? I felt more love for you at that moment than I have in a very long time. Maybe even since you asked me to be your wife. I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's okay for you to be vulnerable around me every once in a while. It makes me feel valued and it makes me feel like you need me. I like that feeling."

"Gabriella, I have to get a job and provide for the family we plan on having. Somebody has to be the man in our relationship, and I just assumed that role would fall on me."

"You are the man in our relationship, but we don't have to try to compartmentalize our roles so neatly. Part of spending the rest of your life with somebody means that you share it with them. How can you honestly share the rest of your life with me if you won't even share any of your emotions with me? Ryan, I love you, and I'm not going to leave you, so can you please let me in?"

Ryan sighed and stared at the road. Gabriella could tell that he was thinking, but she couldn't tell if what she said had made him angry or if he was considering how he could change.

Finally, Ryan cleared his throat. "You know, I really miss singing and dancing."

Gabriella smiled. "I could ki-" she cut herself off. "I could hug you right now," she said. She was thrilled! Ryan was coming around.

Ryan smiled. "You better not. I'm driving."

"I missed you," Gabriella whispered.

She was so happy, but she couldn't shake the pangs of guilt that stung her heart as she enjoyed talking to Ryan again about everything, like they had before they were engaged.

A/N: I feel like I'm asking you random questions just about every chapter, and guess what...I have another one! Are daily updates working for you guys or is it too much? I can easily go to every other day or even weekly if that's what you would prefer, but if you like the daily updates, then I can easily do that to the end of this story too. And don't forget to throw in all of the opinions and thoughts about this chapter you have running through your head. ☺☼☻


	13. The Truth

**Chapter 13**

**The Truth**

Troy had the ball, two points down with 12 seconds left on the clock. He dribbled it down the court, easily dodging the defenders standing in his way. Eight seconds left. He had a good shot from the three point line, but his teammate has a better one. Troy passed the ball, but that teammate got covered. Three seconds left. Troy realized that he was open. He yelled for the ball. Two seconds left. The ball was in his hands. He stood at the top of the key. He took the shot. The buzzer rings, ball in mid air. Troy holds his breath.

Suddenly, the entire gym starts shaking. The ball misses. The gym starts shaking harder.

"Troy," he heard faintly.

"Troy." It was getting louder.

"TROY!" Troy jolted out of his dream and sat up in bed, nearly hitting his head with Sharpay's.

"Have a bad dream?" she asks, half annoyed, but partly amused.

"The worst," he muttered. "What time is it?"

"Ten forty five. I would have woken you up sooner, but you looked so dead last night, so I thought I would let you sleep in. But don't worry. I got you some food from the continental breakfast."

"Well, I'm gonna take a quick shower before we have to get out of here. Are you ready to go?"

"Yup."

Troy hopped in the shower. How did he miss that basket? Troy tried to tell himself that it was just a dream, but it was nagging at him mercilessly as he got out of the shower, got dressed, and brushed his teeth.

Sharpay and Troy checked out at 10:59 and then got back on interstate 10.

The two were silent while Troy steered his green jeep towards Los Angeles.

Troy was still in a sour mood. Why had he missed? It was a dream. Would have it killed his mind to make him at least try to believe that he was good enough to make that shot?

"What are you so angry about?" Sharpay asked, breaking the silence. "You've been acting sullen like this since I woke you up this morning. If me waking you up is what put you in this mood, then next time I'll make sure that I don't wake you up and we can to pay for two nights at the hotel instead."

Troy sighed. "I'm sorry. It wasn't you. I just- I didn't sleep very well."

"Does this have something to do with you mumbling, 'no, no, no,' a bunch of times when I was trying to wake you up?"

Troy really didn't want to tell anybody about his dream, or even worse, about what his parents had done. "Just- I'm sorry. Can you just drop it?"

"Troy. You can tell me. Maybe I'm prying too much, but I can tell that you're not happy."

Sharpay was being relentless.

"Fine. I'll tell you, but promise me two things. You won't judge my parents for what they did, and you won't get all sympathetic on me. The last thing I want right now is sympathy. I've had a big enough blow to my ego."

"Okay. Fine," Sharpay said, sounding very curious.

"Okay. I play basketball. Well, I did. I don't know if I will be anymore. Anyways, I was kinda known for being a star on my high school basketball team. We even won the state championship my junior and senior years. It was great. I had scouts checking me out, and I even got offered a full ride to the Red Hawks."

"Um, wait. What's a full ride and who are the Red Hawks?"

Troy laughed. It was so weird and yet almost endearing that Sharpay had never been exposed to any of this before.

"What's so funny?" she asked, sounding rather annoyed.

"I'm just enjoying teaching you about all of the things that you don't know yet. Anyways, a full ride means that a college pays for you to go to school and live there for free. Usually really smart people or really good athletes get them. And the Red Hawks is a college that has one of the best basketball programs in the country. Most of their starters end up in the NBA."

"What's the NBA?"

Troy smiled, but held back his laugh. "It's the National Basketball Association. Basically it's where all of the best basketball players end up, and they get paid millions of dollars a year to play."

"Wow! So by playing on this Red Hawk team, you have a really good chance of making millions of dollars in the future?"

Troy frowned. "Well, I thought so. But then I overheard my parents talking about how they paid the scouts who were checking me out to give me a good recommendation so I could get on the team."

"What?"

"The Red Hawks sent people out to my school to watch me play basketball. They decide if I'm worth recruiting onto the team. But my parents paid the scouts to tell the head coach of the Red Hawks that he should recruit me. Basically, I made the team because of a stupid bribe. How can I go play on that team in good conscience when I know what my parents did?"

"So that's why you left and drove to Nowhere?"

"Yeah. I was so angry. This was my future, and my parents basically destroyed it. I know that they meant good, but what they did was so wrong. So I got in my car and just drove. I drove until the sun was setting and I was running out of gas."

Troy saw Sharpay frown. "That sounds terrible," she said.

"Yeah. But please don't judge my parents. They meant well and I don't want people to hate them just because of one mistake they made. One big mistake, but just one, nonetheless."

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know," Troy replied. "I don't know."

-------

Ryan was tired. He had driven through the night, and it was now the next afternoon. He really needed some sleep, but knowing that his sister was somewhere out there with a man he didn't like kept him going.

He glanced over at Gabriella, who was fast asleep.

Ryan pulled off the highway and into a gas station. The car needed more gas, and Ryan needed something to keep himself awake.

After filling up his car, he went into the store and found the drinks. He pulled out three energy drinks and went up to the counter and paid for them.

When he got back to the car, Gabriella was awake.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," he said as he slid back into the drivers' seat and started the ignition.

"Hey," she mumbled back, her eyes still half closed.

As Ryan turned out of the gas station and onto the on ramp, he wondered how he had managed to get engaged to such a wonderful woman. He almost felt giddy inside, which was not a manly feeling at all.

Ryan tried to put that thought away and focus on the road.

Something had changed between the two of them since Sharpay and Troy had run off.

Ryan felt more relaxed than he had in months. It had certainly been a shot to his ego when Gabriella had told him that he had changed since they became engaged and she didn't like it, but after thinking about it, he started to realize how great Gabriella was at being by his side. The way she had been there for him when they were on the hill after his parents refused to go after Sharpay had been so wonderful.

Gabriella had seemed more and more distant since they had gotten engaged, and it was starting to make sense. Ryan was relieved that she had taken the risk of telling him how she felt because he felt more in love with her now than the day he asked her to marry him.

Ryan glanced over at Gabriella. She looked nervous.

"What's up?" he asked her.

Gabriella looked like she was seriously debating whether or not she should tell him what was on her mind.

"Gabriella, it's me. I know I haven't always been the best listener, but I promise I'll try."

Gabriella sighed. "I- I don't know how to say this," she said slowly.

Something about her tone of voice made Ryan feel very uneasy.

"But I love you too much to not be completely honest with you," she continued.

Ryan was really nervous now. What was she trying to say?

He held his breath. He was sure that he didn't want to hear what she was going to say next, but he felt like he had to hear it.

"Um…Troy and I…we kinda kissed. More than once."

At first Ryan wasn't sure he had heard Gabriella right. Maybe it was a joke. When he glanced over at Gabriella again, her expression made Ryan sure that this wasn't a joke. He felt like a ton of bricks.

Ryan felt totally and utterly betrayed. The person he loved more than life itself had kissed another man.

A million things were swimming through his brain. He wanted to scream and yell. He wanted to curse. He wanted to throw a tantrum and cry. There wasn't a bone in his body that wanted to be near Gabriella, but there he was, stuck in a car just a couple feet away from her.

"Can you say something?" Gabriella whispered. She sounded scared.

Ryan couldn't. He knew that if he opened his mouth something that he would regret was bound to happen. He just stared at the road, a stony glare etched on his face.

He saw an exit for a rest area passing him. He slammed on the brakes and swerved over three lanes, barely making the exit.

He pulled into the first parking spot he could find, jamming on the brakes to make the car stop before it ran over the curb.

He could hear Gabriella sniffing. He knew that she was probably crying, but he couldn't bear to even look at her.

"I'll be back," he grumbled, stumbling out of the car.

Ryan could sense himself picking up speed as he got farther and farther away from his car. Away from her. Ryan couldn't feel what he was doing, though, because he felt totally numb.

He started running. Once he reached the back of the rest area, he kicked the fence as hard as he could. The pain he felt in his foot brought him right back to reality.

Ryan started to wonder if this was his fault. He hadn't exactly been there for Gabriella, and he hadn't exactly listened when she had tried talking to him last week.

Then Ryan thought about Troy. His family had opened their arms wide to him when he needed a place to stay. And how did Troy repay them? By kissing Ryan's fiancée.

Ryan was so disgusted by Troy. He spit into the desert. Just the thought of him disgusted Ryan at the moment. He wanted to kill Troy.

Troy knew Ryan was engaged to Gabriella, and he had kissed back.

Ryan yelled as loud as he could. This was not happening.

He paced back and forth for several minutes, trying to relieve himself of all the adrenaline he felt.

After a while, Ryan got tired and sat down at the nearest picnic table. He looked over and saw a family of four, a mom, dad, and a little boy and girl enjoying lunch at a picnic table in the shade.

That was supposed to be him and Gabriella. Why did she have to kiss Troy?

Ryan could feel hot tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. He willed with all of his might for them to stay in, but to no avail.

Ryan cried for the second time in 24 hours. Except this time, Gabriella wasn't there to comfort him. Gabriella was the reason for his tears, and he hated her for making him cry, but he also hated himself for not somehow preventing the whole thing.

After he calmed down, he realized that his sister was still with this creep. Ryan had to get to her before Troy did.

Ryan got up and found himself running back to his car. Gabriella was still sitting in the passenger side, looking awful.

Ryan hopped into the driver side and started the ignition.

"We have to get my sister away from that pig," he said, backing out of the parking spot and punching the accelerator, making the car skid and the grab the pavement, lurching forward.

Once Ryan was on the highway, Gabriella quietly said, "You probably don't want to believe me right now, but he's not a bad person. I was a horrible person. I made him believe that I wasn't in love with you. I mean, it was such a rough week, and then he just swooped in like a prince charming. We were both so wrong. I'm not asking you to forgive me right now or to ever trust me ever again, but please don't hate Troy."

Ryan found himself glaring icily at the car in front of him. He still felt so angry.

"I think I just need some time to cool off and think about things," he said.

"That's fair," Gabriella said.

The two settled into an awkward silence, filled with tension.

A/N: So...what are you thinkning? How do you feel about the way Ryan reacted to Gabriella telling him she cheated on him? Are you glad she told him?


	14. Los Angeles

**Chapter 14**

**Los Angeles**

Sharpay stared at the horizon. There it was. She could see the buildings of downtown Los Angeles teasing the skyline in the distance. She felt a pang of excitement in her heart.

Troy glanced at her and smiled.

"There it is," he said.

"Wow," she breathed.

They drove around the city, and Troy exited the highway at Downey.

"Let's stop at my grandpa's house and then maybe I can show you around after dinner or tomorrow," Troy said.

After a few turns and stoplights, Troy turned into the driveway of a modest stucco one story house. It was a yellow color. There was a brown two car garage on the left. The front door was just to the right of the garage and there were two windows on the right of the house.

"Well, this is it," Troy said, turning off the ignition of the car.

Sharpay suddenly felt nervous. She barely knew Troy and now he was going to introduce her to his dying grandfather. It was all just so strange.

Troy looked at Sharpay, who was hesitating.

He smiled. "Don't worry. My grandpa doesn't bite. I'm sure you'll love him."

He casually put his arm around Sharpay's shoulders, guiding her to the front door.

Sharpay felt her cheeks turn slightly red. She had to get herself together to meet this man.

Troy dropped his arm from around Sharpay's shoulders and knocked twice on the door before opening it and yelling into the house, "Grandpa? It's me, Troy! You home?"

Troy stepped inside, and Sharpay followed.

A man with grey hair and a huge smile appeared from around a corner. He was probably about six feet tall, but a bit hunched over. One thing was for sure. The man didn't look sick at all.

"Troy!" he exclaimed, wrapping the boy in a bear hug.

"Hey, grandpa," Troy replied.

"I wasn't expecting you!" He pulled Troy back and a serious expression took over his face. "Your mother has called here about 50 times in the last week looking for you. What are you doing causing your mother to worry like that?"

Troy looked at his feet. "It's a long story. Maybe we can talk about it later."

"All right," his grandfather replied. Then he noticed Sharpay, who was hanging back. "And who's this lovely lady?" he asked, his smile returning.

Troy's face lit up. "This is Sharpay."

"Troy is one lucky dog," he said to Sharpay, embracing her just as heartily as he had Troy. Sharpay was surprised at the man's act of friendliness, but she wasn't totally freaked out. He seemed like a very nice man.

Troy laughed. "Oh, she's not my-"

"Well, if you have an inkling of sense in you, boy, you'll be changing that really soon," his grandpa said, cutting Troy off, mid sentence.

Sharpay could have sworn that she saw a blush creep onto his face.

Then Troy's grandfather got a serious expression on his face again. "I suppose I know why you came."

Troy sighed. "Is it true?" he asked. Sharpay could tell that he didn't want to hear the answer.

"You listen to me boy. We all get old and die someday. My time is just coming a bit sooner than anybody anticipated, apparently. And don't even tell me to get treated. I don't want to spend the last days of my life in a hospital sick and on chemotherapy. I have nothing to worry about. I'm going to see my maker."

Sharpay suddenly felt very sorry for Troy's grandpa. She hadn't even known him for five minutes, and she could see why Troy like him so much.

"Well, I hope the two of you plan on staying for a while. I'm bored out of my mind and I could use some young people around here."

Sharpay smiled. Troy's grandfather was something else. She wondered if Troy would be a lot like him when he got old.

Troy's smile returned to his face. "Sure, gramps. I think we could afford to keep you company for some time."

"Don't call me gramps, boy. It makes me feel so…old," his grandpa said, playfully scolding Troy.

Troy smiled. "Sorry, _Grandpa_." He emphasized the grandpa.

Troy's grandfather smiled. "You can call me grandpa too if you like," he said turning to Sharpay.

Sharpay smiled. "Sure thing, grandpa."

"Well, come in kids. Can I help you with your luggage? Sharpay, why don't you have the guest room. We can make this punk sleep on the couch." He motioned to Troy and winked at Sharpay.

"Don't worry about it, grandpa. Sharpay and I can get it," Troy said.

Troy's grandfather looked offended. "No way are you going to make this lovely lady help you. Haven't you learned any manners? Plus, what do you make me out for? Some helpless geezer? Please." He rolled his eyes.

With that, Troy's grandfather led Troy out the door.

Sharpay wasn't sure what to do with herself, so she sat down on one of the 70's style sofas in the living room. It smelled like must and cigar smoke.

Then she noticed a picture on the end table next to the couch. She picked it up. Troy was in the picture, but he looked quite a bit younger. He had a toothy grin on his face and was holding up a fish that was about half the size that he was. Standing next to Troy was his grandfather who looked incredibly proud of his grandson.

Sharpay smiled. It was hard to believe that the man standing in that picture was given only a month to live.

"Wow! Did you bring your whole life with you or what?" Troy's grandfather asked Sharpay, struggling through the door with two of her suitcases and her backpack.

Sharpay let out a nervous laugh. She liked Troy's grandfather, but she wasn't exactly sure that now would be the best time to tell him why she was with Troy.

"I just wanted to be sure I didn't miss anything," she said.

"Stop harassing her, grandpa. You haven't even known Sharpay for ten minutes yet," Troy said, amusement in his tone.

The two shuffled to the guest room down the hall, laughing amongst each other.

Sharpay had grown up with her grandparents not even five minutes away. Both of them had always seemed so stuffy, though. Her grandmother was constantly fixing her clothes and muttering about how kids these days didn't know how to dress decently. Her grandfather was always reading the paper and napping. They always insisted that she and Ryan call them grandfather and grandmother.

Troy's grandpa was so different. He just seemed so interested in investing in Troy. He was so welcoming and upbeat and friendly. Sharpay already felt like he was the grandpa she never had.

She smiled and looked at the picture of Troy and his grandpa again. Once again she was overcome with gladness for leaving Nowhere, but she also couldn't help but feel a small twinge of homesickness, thinking about her family.

------

Gabriella looked at the clock in Ryan's car. It was five in the evening, and she was getting hungry.

The two had been silent for the past three hours, and every minute made Gabriella feel more on edge than the minute before. After three hours her uneasiness combined with the tension in the car had become absolutely unbearable.

"Ryan," she said quietly. "Maybe we should have some dinner."

Ryan continued to stare at the road. "Yeah. Let's find somewhere to stay. I need to sleep."

"I saw a sign about a mile back that said there's a Holiday Inn at the next exit."

"Thanks," Ryan muttered, still refusing to even glance at Gabriella.

Ryan pulled off the highway and turned into the Holiday Inn. They silently exited the car and made their way over to the reception desk.

"Can I help you?" a bored sounding woman said from behind the desk.

"Yes. We would like a room," Ryan said.

"Smoking or non?" the woman asked.

"Non."

"Single or double? The single is 50 dollars a night and the double is 65."

"Double," Ryan replied without hesitating.

The woman typed something on her keyboard. "That will be 65 dollars," she said.

Ryan pulled out his wallet and counted out 65 dollars, then handed it to the woman.

"All right," she said. "Here's your room key. Go up to the second floor and turn left. You're room is 203. You need to be checked out by 11 tomorrow morning. There's a free continental breakfast in the dining room tomorrow from eight to ten. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Ryan said. "Do you have any dinner options here?"

"Sure. Our dining room is open until seven for dinner."

"Thanks," Ryan said.

The two went up to their room and put their belongings in the closet.

"Let's go eat," Ryan said to Gabriella, not looking at her.

Gabriella sighed. She was upset that Ryan wouldn't even look at her, but she kept on reminding herself that she needed to give him some space to be angry. At least he hadn't broken up with her. Yet.

Gabriella felt like a mess. What if he did break up with her? What would she do? Maybe when they found Troy and Sharpay she could just stay with them.

Gabriella had to stop thinking. It was getting her into trouble.

She followed Ryan to the dining room where they had a silent dinner. Gabriella had been hungry, but sitting with Ryan in a tense silence had killed any appetite she had worked up earlier.

After their dinner, Ryan paid for the meal and they went back up to their room.

It was only six, but Gabriella could tell that Ryan was ready to sleep. She knew he hadn't slept at all the night before because he had been driving.

Once they were in their room, Ryan began to adjust his sheets. Once he was done, he grabbed a change of clothes. "I'm gonna shower," he muttered, heading for the bathroom.

"Wait," Gabriella said breathlessly, gently grabbing his forearm.

Ryan turned around but said nothing.

"How long is this silence going to last? Ryan, I know that you are angry, but I can't take this for much longer." Gabriella felt tears forming in her eyes. She willed for them not to fall. "If you're going to break up with me, please just put me out of my misery." She couldn't stop the tears from falling any longer. They stung of misery as they cascaded down her cheeks.

Ryan was now a blur in Gabriella's vision. He hadn't moved. He didn't just ignore her, but he didn't make a move to comfort her either.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and turned to go sit on her bed.

Then she felt his hand on her shoulder. She took a shaky breath. Just his touch was comforting.

He guided her back around until she was standing face to face with him. Then he pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair. In that moment, Gabriella felt so safe.

"Gabriella, what you did really hurt. It's going to take some time for me to forget it, but I'm not going to leave you. I love you."

Gabriella started sobbing. The difference was that now she was cry tears of relief.

Ryan guided her down to his bed so they were sitting next to each other.

"I probably don't want to hear this, but why? Why did you feel like you had to kiss Troy when you knew you had me?" he asked her.

Gabriella took in a shaky breath, calming her sobs. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. "You never kissed me like that. He just…I guess I just really wanted to be kissed like it really meant something. It was like he was willing to make himself vulnerable or something. I think I let him kiss me, wishing it was you who kissed me like that."

Ryan sighed. "I was right. I didn't want to hear that, but I think I needed to. Listen, I have a lot of thinking to do, but I promise I won't leave you. I'm gonna take a shower now, okay?"

"Okay," Gabriella whispered.

Ryan stood up and headed to the bathroom. Half way he paused and turned around. "Gabriella?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgive you."

"Thank you," Gabriella whispered.

She felt like such an idiot for ever being unfaithful to Ryan. At that moment, Gabriella vowed to never cheat on Ryan ever again, no matter what the circumstance was. No way was she ever going to do anything that could cause her to lose a man like him again.

A/N: So, here's your next chapter. Please review! I was a little weak on reviews for the last chapter, so this is your friendly reminder to review review REVIEW! ☺☻ Have a wonderful Sunday.  
Oh, and I would love to know what your first impressions of Troy's grandpa are. He's my favorite character!


	15. Long Beach

**Chapter 15**

**Long Beach**

Sharpay yawned and rolled over. She could see small rays of sunlight streaming through the cracks in the blinds of Troy's grandfather's guest room as she opened her eyes.

Sharpay took a deep breath. She smelled something. She sniffed the air. It smelled like eggs and bacon. Then she could hear faint voices and the sound of sizzling from the other side of the house where the kitchen was.

She smiled and sat up, stretching her arms over her head. She glanced at the clock. It was noon. Wow, she had slept in late.

Sharpay ruffled around in one of her suitcases until she found a hairbrush. Sharpay wasn't crazy about people seeing her right after she woke up, especially men she didn't know very well.

Sharpay ran her brush through her hair, brushed her teeth, put some makeup on, and then got dressed before she appeared in the kitchen.

She walked in on Troy and his grandfather laughing hysterically about something. Troy still looked like he had just rolled out of bed with a pair of gym shorts on and no shirt. His hair was sticking out in every conceivable direction, but he still looked incredibly attractive. Sharpay mentally scolded herself for noticing Troy in that way.

His grandfather looked comfortable in a pair of khaki shorts and a Hawaiian shirt.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Troy said, acknowledging Sharpay. He looked again and his eyes widened. "Never mind. You don't look sleepy at all!"

"I hope you like bacon and eggs," his grandpa said, "because we're having breakfast for lunch today," dodging the potentially awkward situation.

"Um, actually I'm not a bit meat person," Sharpay said. She really wasn't a big fan of bacon.

"Oh nonsense," Troy's grandpa said. "You look like you could use some bacon. And I have fresh squeezed orange juice. The oranges were attached to a tree not even an hour ago."

Troy's grandpa placed three plates on the small table in the dining room.

Sharpay smiled politely and took a seat in the dining room, Troy and Troy's grandpa joining her.

"All right, let's say grace so I can eat," his grandpa said, holding his hands out.

Sharpay hesitated before gingerly taking one of Troy's grandpa's hands and one of Troy's hands.

Troy's grandpa bowed his head. "Dear Lord, thanks for bringing these two great kids to LA to keep me entertained and thanks for the food. Amen." He looked up. "Well, dig in!" he exclaimed.

Sharpay smiled. Troy's grandpa really was something else.

After the trio silently enjoyed their food for a few minutes, Troy's grandfather spoke up. "So what are you kids planning on doing today?"

"Well," Troy replied. "I was thinking we might check out some local attractions this afternoon and then I was thinking of taking Sharpay to the beach. I know she's been wanting to do that for a while."

He gave her a meaningful look and Sharpay's heart beat faster in excitement.

Troy's grandpa frowned. "I still don't see the appeal of taking off most of your clothes just to hang out near some water. And the water is full of salt. If I'm gonna get wet I'd rather get in a pool any day. You kids have fun. I need to go work out the rest of my will with my lawyer today."

Troy frowned. Sharpay could imagine that anything hinting at his grandfather's pending death was a sore subject for Troy.

"Hey, lighten up," Troy's grandfather said to him, noticing his sullen face. Then he looked at Sharpay. "Hey, maybe I'll put you in there too. You seem like a lovely young lady." He winked at her.

Sharpay smiled. Even with death on the line this man could easily make a joke.

"We'll hang out tomorrow," Troy said to his grandpa.

------

Troy glanced at Sharpay, who was sitting next to him in the passenger side of his jeep. They had spent the afternoon stopping at various buildings and shops.

Sharpay was full of questions everywhere they went, and Troy found that he really enjoyed answering them. There was no denying that he was becoming more and more interested in Sharpay.

He was just so impressed with how interested she was in everything. She was kind of like a child who had just walked into a candy store for the first time in her life. It was endearing, but it was also so refreshing. Troy just loved spending time with her, and he didn't feel like denying it.

They stopped for dinner at a small café in Lakewood that had a patio outside.

When they got in the car and Troy started the ignition, he asked Sharpay, "Are you ready to see the beach?"

Her eyes got huge and she smiled, letting out a small squeal. Troy couldn't help but to laugh. It was cool to see somebody be so excited.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, laughing.

After driving for about 15 minutes, Troy turned left into a parking lot that said "Public Beach" at the entrance. He found a parking spot, and they both got out of the car. Troy's shadow was becoming long as the evening started threatening to become nighttime. He smiled at himself. They had gotten there just at the right time.

They approached the boardwalk that led them to the beach.

"I can hear the waves," Sharpay breathed.

Troy smiled and his heart quickened in anticipation. He felt like he was witnessing a huge event in Sharpay's life.

"Wait," he said. Troy put his hands over Sharpay's eyes and started guiding her down the steps to the beach.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked excitement in her voice.

"Just trust me," Troy replied playfully.

He led her across the sand and closer to the water.

"I can smell it," Sharpay whispered.

Troy had to find the perfect spot to reveal the ocean to her, so he led her down the beach a ways, away from where most of the people were.

"Can I look yet?" Sharpay asked.

"Just wait a little longer," Troy replied, eyeing the best spot. In a few moments he led her over to a secluded place with rocks sticking out into the surf on their right and the beach on their left.

"Ready?" Troy asked.

"Yes," Sharpay replied.

Troy gently took his hands off of Sharpay's face. She let in a sharp breath.

Troy looked out at the ocean. It was stunning. The sun was just beginning to set. It was turning orange. It wasn't quite the brilliant orange that he had experienced in the desert, but it reflected on the water and the skyline around the sun was turning yellow. Soon Troy knew that the sun would become more orange as it sunk below the horizon and the sky would turn from yellow to pink to purple to navy blue. By the time it became an ink black color, the stars would be making their presence known by dotting the sky with tiny white lights as plentiful as the sand on the beach.

Troy put his hands on his pockets as he found himself more interested in Sharpay's reaction than the sunset itself.

Sharpay just stood there, her mouth slightly ajar, staring over the water at the sunset for a good ten minutes.

"It's so much better than what you described," she finally said.

Troy laughed. "Sorry. Guess I'm not much of an author."

"Honestly, I don't think you could have described this no matter how hard you tried."

Troy smiled. "It's pretty cool, isn't it?"

"Unbelievable," Sharpay replied.

"I'm glad you like it," Troy said. He decided to continue. "You know, it's so refreshing to be with somebody who is seeing everything for the first time. It's really helped me realize how great everything I has is. And I guess what I'm really trying to say is thank you. Thank you for helping me re-experience everything that I have learned how to take for granted."

Sharpay peeled her eyes away from the setting sun and looked Troy in the eyes. He felt his heart rate speed up. "Thank you for taking me with you," she said.

Troy could feel it. It was the perfect moment. "Can- can I kiss you?" he asked.

Sharpay studied Troy's face. "Everything about this moment seems so perfect," she said. "But something inside of me is telling me not now."

Troy frowned. The moment was so perfect, but he really wanted to respect Sharpay too.

"Troy, I can feel myself falling for you. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to kiss you back, but now just doesn't seem quite right. I think I need come to terms with leaving my family and I need to get somewhat more acclimated with life outside of Nowhere first. Troy, I like you, but can we wait?"

Troy was surprised at Sharpay's answer. But he also knew that she was right. She was in a really vulnerable state, having just left her family. Troy really needed to figure out when it was appropriate to kiss and girl and when it wasn't.

He certainly was learning. Sure it was a blow to his ego that Sharpay wouldn't kiss him, but he couldn't be upset when she was so right. Plus, she had just admitted that she liked him. Troy smiled at the thought of Sharpay liking him. It made him feel giddy inside.

After they watched the sun disappear into the water and the sky turn black and the stars come out, numerous as the sand, just as Troy predicted, they decided it was time to head back to Troy's grandpa's house.

They walked parallel with the ocean until they turned to head up the beach and over the boardwalk to the parking lot. They strolled through the parking lot, headed for Troy's car.

"Hey, that looks like Ryan's new car," Sharpay said, pointing to a white SUV with a Texas license plate. "And we're from Texas."

Suddenly, Sharpay's eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth. "Ohmygosh," she said through her hand. "I think Ryan's here."

------

Gabriella looked down the highway. "There it is," she said to Ryan. "That must be Los Angeles." She pointed ahead at the skyline. Several tiny buildings dotted the horizon.

Gabriella and Ryan got back on the road around lunch time after the night they spent at the Holiday Inn. They drove all afternoon. It was nearing dinner time, and they finally saw the Los Angeles skyline in the distance.

The past day and a half she had spent with Ryan had been unbelievably difficult, even though everything seemed to be okay now. She still felt a sense of relief wash over her as the buildings on the horizon got bigger and bigger until they were speeding past them on the highway.

"So what now?" Gabriella asked Ryan.

"I don't know. This place is huge. They could be anywhere."  
"Where would Sharpay want to go if she was in LA?" Gabriella asked out loud.

"Well, I do recall a certain incident where she claimed she wanted to see the ocean," Ryan said.

Gabriella smiled.

"Maybe that would be a good place to start," Ryan added.

Gabriella looked out her window. One of the green signs that told how far away stuff was caught her eye. "Hey, there's a sign to Long Beach!"

"Good find," Ryan replied. He pulled off at the exit that advertised its name.

With some difficulty, they found themselves in Long Beach. They pulled into a parking lot that sported a sign saying "Public Beach."

"How would you like to see the ocean?" Ryan asked, smiling over at Gabriella.

Gabriella just smiled. She was thrilled!

Ryan grabbed Gabriella's hand as they walked onto the boardwalk and down the stairs onto the beach.

Gabriella caught her breath as she looked over the vast expanse of the ocean. It was beautiful. And best of all, the sun was beginning to set.

Gabriella figured that her and Ryan must have stood there for the better part of an hour, watching the blue sky turn to yellow and then pink, followed by purple and then blue. Then the sky faded into an inky shade of black and the stars began to make their appearance.

Gabriella's hand was still tingling, holding onto Ryan's. Just the simple gesture of holding her hand was something that he had never done in such a public place before. And their small public display of affection meant the world to her.

"Maybe we should find a place to stay," Ryan murmured to Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed. She didn't want to leave just yet, but it was getting late and they needed to find a hotel.

They walked back towards Ryan's car, still holding hands.

As they approached the car, Gabriella suddenly stopped.

"Hey, doesn't that look like Sharpay and Troy?" She pointed to a man and a woman walking away from them in the parking lot.

Ryan followed Gabriella's finger.

"It is!" he exclaimed.

Before Gabriella knew what was going on, Ryan was yelling, "Sharpay!" and sprinting towards the couple.

Gabriella did what she could to keep up with Ryan as he pursued the pair.

She saw the girl and the boy turn around. Gabriella could see that it was, indeed, Troy and Sharpay in the well-lit parking lot. The look on Sharpay's face made Gabriella wonder if she was contemplating running.

Before Sharpay had a chance to run, though, Ryan and Gabriella caught up with her and Troy.

Sharpay looked scared, but that expression quickly melted as Ryan enveloped her in a huge hug.

"You really had me scared," Gabriella heard Ryan tell his twin. "I thought I would never see you again."

Gabriella watched the look on Sharpay's face soften, and she broke down into sobs on her brother's shoulder.

Then Gabriella noticed Troy, who was looking at her. Her heart dropped. She realized that he was the last person she really wanted to see after everything she had just gone through with Ryan.

"Can we talk?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella studied his face. He looked serious.

"I- I don't think that would be such a good idea," she answered.

"I do," he said. "I need to apologize to you, and I want to do it right."

Gabriella sighed. "Fine."

A/N: REVIEW! Please. So...what did you think? Surprised Sharpay and Troy didn't kiss? Do you think they should have? And are you glad Troy and Gabriella talked? Tell me tell me tell me!!!! And have a wonderful day :-)


	16. Forgiving

**Chapter 16**

**Forgiving**

Troy breathed a sigh of relief when Gabriella agreed to listen to him. After Sharpay turned him down, he realized that he needed to straighten some things out in his own life before he started messing around with his heart, or another girl's, for that matter.

Troy motioned to a bench in the parking lot.

"I promise I won't try to kiss you or anything. I learned my lesson, believe me," he said when he saw Gabriella's unsure face.

They walked over to the bench and sat down. Troy saw Ryan shooting him death glares while hugging his sister who was still crying. Did he know? Troy supposed that Ryan had every right to be angry at him anyways, since Troy helped his twin sister run away.

Troy looked at Gabriella. She looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Gabriella," he said. "I have been a total pig-headed hormone-driven fool. I should have never tried to kiss you, and I'm sorry for messing with your heart and telling you things that I had no place to speak in. I want to explain to you why I think I did what I did. I don't want you to think that I'm making excuses, but I do want you to have some sort of understanding of where I was coming from, because I don't want you to think that I am always like that. Okay?"

Troy noticed that Gabriella was listening intently. That was a start. Maybe if he was lucky, she would even forgive him.

"About a week and a half ago, I overheard my parents talking about something that I never thought in a million years they would do. They had done something disdainful, something that, if it ever came out and I hadn't known, would have ruined my integrity. I was so angry at them, so I left. I drove all day long until I came across Nowhere. By the time I reached your town, it was getting dark, and I was running out of gas, so I decided to stop. There was something about you that I was just so intrigued with. You aren't like any other girl that I've ever met. With my emotions running high and my interest in getting to know you, I think that I just cracked."

Troy was relieved to see that Gabriella was still listening to him.

"I'm truly and honestly sorry for putting you in such a tough position. I blew it, and I hope that you can forgive me."

Gabriella was silent. Troy could tell that she was processing what he had just said. He just hoped that she believed that he wasn't normally like that. Troy never thought that he would be stupid enough to kiss a girl that he knew was taken.

"Troy, you're right. Your actions were detestable, and I hope that you never do what you did ever again. But I am also aware that I had a part in this whole fiasco. I wasn't so innocent either, and I would be fooling myself to believe otherwise. So, I will forgive you as long as you forgive me."

Troy smiled at Gabriella. He felt so relieved.

"I forgive you too," he replied.

"And I also want you to know that I told Ryan. So if he isn't exactly friendly to you, I hope that you understand."

Troy's heart dropped. Ryan deserved to know. Gabriella was his fiancée, after all. But Troy was also aware that Ryan probably wanted to hang him from the nearest tree. He gulped and glanced up at the palm trees decorating the parking lot.

Of course, Troy also understood why Ryan would want to. Troy had managed to kiss the guy's fiancée and then run away with his sister. He wondered if he and Ryan could ever be on civil terms. Troy realized that it would probably be a good idea to try to make some sort of amends with Ryan if he ever wanted to have a shot with Sharpay.

"Since you told Ryan, maybe I should apologize to him, too," Troy said to Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded. "That might be a good idea, but you might want to consider waiting for a day or two. I only told him yesterday."

Troy sighed. "I just hope that I have the nerve to apologize in a day or two."

Gabriella gave him an encouraging smile. "I think Ryan will accept your apology. When I told him, he was really angry, but once he cooled off, he was very quick to forgive."

"Thanks," Troy said.

Gabriella smiled. "I'm glad we talked."

Troy agreed. "Maybe we should get back to Ryan and Sharpay," he said.

Gabriella looked over at the siblings, who looked deeply involved in a conversation. "I think we should give them a little time to talk."

--------

Ryan had never been so relieved to see his sister before in his life. Over the years the two had grown apart. Ryan tried to remember what sparked the beginning of their separation. Gabriella. Ryan felt a twinge of guilt inside. He became so preoccupied trying to impress Gabriella that he had totally forgotten about his own twin.

It seemed so dumb now, though. Ryan was certain that Gabriella would have liked him just as much, if not more, if he hadn't worked so hard to impress her.

Since Sharpay had disappeared, Ryan felt more like himself than he had in years. Now that his sister was in his arms, he was especially aware of how he had ignored her.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair.

"Why?" Sharpay asked. "I'm the one who ran away."

"Yeah, but it's all my fault."

Sharpay took a step back, out of Ryan's embrace.

"How on earth is this your fault? I chose to leave. You didn't even have a clue that I was thinking about it," she said.

Ryan put his hands on her shoulders. "Exactly. I haven't exactly been the best brother these past few years. Let's face it. When Gabriella came into the picture, I started ignoring you. I guess it took you running away for me to realize that I haven't been a good brother."

"Ryan, don't be ridiculous. I didn't run away because you started ignoring me. I left because I just didn't fit in with Nowhere anymore. There's no denying that my future there consists of checking out groceries for happy little housewives and their screaming children everyday for the rest of my life. It just didn't seem fair. I had to see what else was out there."

"I understand, Sharpay. You weren't given the benefits of seeing the world like most people have. Fine. Let's stay for a little while and then Gabriella and I can take you home, and we can straighten everything out with mom and dad."

"Ryan, no. You don't get it. I'm not going home. Ever. I'm going to make a life for myself outside of Nowhere."

Ryan's breath caught in his throat. Why did he have to be so freaking emotional for the past several days? And how could Sharpay possibly not want to go home?

"How are mom and dad?" Sharpay asked.

Ryan sighed. Did he tell her the truth? Did he really have an option?

"They were upset that you left."

"Did they come after me, too? I'm surprised that they let Gabriella come."

"Listen, Sharpay. There are a lot of things about Nowhere that we simply don't understand. It's certainly a unique place."

"Yeah?"

Ryan could tell that Sharpay wanted him to get to the point.

"Okay, well the truth is that Gabriella and I snuck off the night after you and Troy did because our parents didn't want to search for you."

Sharpay looked hurt. "Why?"

"They felt like you had shamed the family and we would be better off without dealing with your decision."

Ryan could see Sharpay's eyes become glassy. "I guess that's best, though. I wouldn't have come back home even if they came after me," she said quietly.

"Maybe," Ryan said. "But I bet it still hurts."

Sharpay let out a shaky laugh. "Yeah."

"So how did you end up here?" Ryan asked.

"Do you really want the whole story?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Sharpay said, taking a deep breath. "It all started long before Troy came to Nowhere, when I realized that I would not be able to live a happy life unless I knew that I could see the ocean."

Sharpay went on to explain to Ryan how she fell for Troy when he came to Nowhere and then how she convinced him to take her when he left, omitting the part about overhearing Troy and Gabriella's conversation from that night. Then Sharpay told Ryan about how she and Troy snuck away in the night, and how he was able to keep the car in neutral until they were out of town. Then how she and Troy drove all day and then he spent extra money so they could have their own beds when they stopped at a hotel. She told Ryan about how she met Troy's grandpa and they were staying with him. She described how interesting and wonderful of a man he was and how she was shocked that he was given only a month to live because of cancer. She ended by describing her and Troy's trip around town earlier that day and how he showed her the ocean for the first time.

"Ryan, this past week and a half has been a roller coaster for me, but I've never been happier."

Ryan sighed. "Troy seems to have been a very nice guy to you."

"You know, he really is a good guy. I can understand if you don't like him much right now, since he helped me run away, but he really meant to do good by it. You should give him a chance."

Ryan looked at the pavement he was standing on. Only if Sharpay knew the other half of that story. The part where the same boy kissed his fiancée, fully aware that she was engaged.

He couldn't just let her believe that Troy was some sort of good guy after what he had done.

"Sharpay, just be careful around that kid."

"Why?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, there's something I know about him that you don't, okay? He kissed a girl that was engaged, and he knew she was."

"I know."

Ryan looked up. "What?"

Sharpay sighed. "I might have left one minor detail out of my story. I was hiding behind a rock when I heard Troy tell Gabriella that he was leaving, and I heard them say some things about what had happened between them. Troy knows that I know. And I can also say that I know he regrets what he did. I know that the guy hasn't given you any reasons to like him, but I can also say that after what he went through before he came to Nowhere, he was an emotional wreck. Unfortunately, the brunt of that seemed to come down on you and Gabriella."

"Sharpay, it's not that easy."

"Why not?"

"Because," Ryan said, almost sounding whiny. "I'm a guy, and he kissed my women."

"Well, maybe if you stopped acting like such a control freak, this wouldn't be such a huge problem."

"Sorry. It's just been a major blow to my ego."

"Well at least you're willing to admit it."

Sharpay smiled at him. He knew that smile. It was the smile she gave when she knew that she was right. Ryan had been defeated, and there was no denying it.

"Hey," Gabriella said, approaching Ryan and Sharpay with Troy.

Immediately, Ryan's guard went up. He was going to need a couple days to calm down. He didn't want to, but he _had_ to trust Gabriella.

Troy seemed to notice Ryan's look, because he said, "I know there might be some tension here, but I still want to invite you guys to stay at my grandpa's house with me and Sharpay. There's not much space, but there's another empty bed in the guest room that Gabriella could have, and Ryan, you can take my place on the couch. I can just sleep on the floor."

Gabriella smiled and Ryan frowned. He really didn't want to stay at the enemy's house, but it really did seem to be the best option.

"Thank you, Troy," Ryan said curtly. "Gabriella and I would be much obliged."

Ryan saw Gabriella give him a knowing smile. Just her affirming him made him feel better about his decision.

A/N: Oh no! What will happen now that they're all at Troy's grandpa's??? Thanks for the reviews from last chapter and please review this one! ♥


	17. Forgetting

**Chapter 17**

**Forgetting**

Troy sat up on the floor. His neck was sore. He glanced over at the couch where Ryan was still sleeping. The clock on the end table next to the couch read 7:00. Wow, he was up early!

He looked out the sliding glass door that went to the backyard. He could make out a shape in a brightly colored Hawaiian shirt between the yellowing vertical blinds.

Troy chuckled to himself. He wondered if one of the reasons his grandpa moved out to Los Angeles was because he would have an excuse to wear more brightly colored clothes.

Troy got up and put a shirt on. He grabbed a pair of shoes and quietly opened the sliding glass door, trying not to wake Ryan.

Troy's grandfather saw him as he quietly closed the sliding glass door.

"Well, aren't you up early," Troy's grandfather said. "I thought you adolescent kids liked to sleep in past lunch."

Troy laughed. "Actually, I woke up and just couldn't get back to sleep."

"Well, you're up just in time to join me on my morning walk."

Troy's grandfather grabbed an orange off of his tree and then walked towards the front yard.

Troy shrugged his shoulders, grabbed an orange, and joined his grandfather who was already walking down the sidewalk.

"So, what's going on? Your mother calls me about 50 times last week, wondering if I knew where you were, and then you show up unannounced with a girl. And then last night, two more people you claim you met last week show up. I may not be a teenager anymore, but I know when something's up."

Troy looked down and studied the cracks on the sidewalk as they walked over them. He had been looking forward to telling his grandfather everything, but suddenly it didn't seem so easy.

"Troy, I'm not gonna force you to tell me what's up. I trust you, but I'm willing to listen if you have anything to tell me."

"Okay, well, it all started about a week and a half ago when I overheard my parents talking," Troy started, a surge of confidence washing over him. Troy told his grandfather everything, from running away from home to kissing a girl who was engaged to asking her to leave with him. He described the town of Nowhere that he had come across and how Sharpay convinced him to take her with him. He told his grandpa about how both he and Sharpay admitted to liking each other, but how neither were ready to date, and how Troy didn't realize that until she wouldn't kiss him on the beach.

Troy's grandfather stopped. "Wow. I think all of this is tiring me out. You mind if we sit down for a while?"

He sounded winded.

Troy felt worried. His grandpa was always so active, and they hadn't really been walking very fast.

They found a bench in a park nearby and sat down.

"Grandpa, everything is just so messed up. I don't even know what to do anymore."

"Well, boy, it sounds like you kind of are getting a taste of your own medicine, don't you think?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you're really angry at your parents because they broke your trust, but isn't that what you did to Gabriella, Ryan, and even Sharpay?"

"Yeah," Troy mumbled, studying his shoes. He knew that his grandpa was really wise, but he hated how right he was, too. "But what about this basketball scholarship? I can't accept it in good conscience, but playing basketball with the Red Hawks has been a dream of mine ever since I could dribble a ball."

"I think you may have already answered that question yourself. You know, people think their dreams get shattered all the time. And many of them become victims of circumstance, holding onto the past and never seeking to be anything great. You know, when your grandma died, I thought that was it for me. I just figured that I was supposed to rot until I could be with her again. Then when your mom and dad had you, I felt like my life had started all over again. You know, boy, sometimes one door closes, but there's bound to be another one that opens. And maybe it won't open right away, but it's your job to go find some doors so that maybe one can open for you."

Troy nodded. His grandpa really hadn't answered a single question that Troy had asked him, but he still felt like he had answers. His grandpa was just good like that.

Troy felt a pit of sadness well up in his stomach when he realized that he wasn't going to have that for much longer.

"Well," his grandpa said, standing up, "I think we should head back before your friends wake up."

The two slowly walked back to Troy's grandfather's house, taking several breaks along the way.

Troy tried to dismiss the thought of his grandpa dying, but things were only going to get harder. There was no denying it.

----------

Sharpay was wearing a pink dress covered in sequins. She was sitting on a barstool with her legs crossed. A bright spotlight was shining on her. Outside of the light was darkness.

Slow sultry music started playing from somewhere in the darkness. A faceless man walked towards her, and took her hand. Sharpay stood up and bowed her head.

Just then, the music changed into a quick dance beat. Lights went on everywhere, and she realized that she was on a stage.

She began to move her feet to the rhythm, the faceless male in step with her every move.

The music ended, and applause erupted.

As the lights on the stage dimmed and the ones in the audience brightened, she took in a sharp breath. Thousands of people were standing and clapping for her.

The curtain closed, cutting her off from the applause.

The next thing she knew, she was holding a tray with several glasses of water on it. Her pink dress was replaced with black pants and a white button up shirt.

A woman near her was snapping her fingers, attempting to get Sharpay's attention.

Sharpay hurried over to where the woman was, forgetting about the tray precariously balancing on her hand.

It crashed to the floor, and Sharpay woke up with a start.

Everything was quiet. Sunlight was streaming through the cracks in the blinds on the window.

It took Sharpay a moment to collect herself and remember where she was.

Then Sharpay thought back to the dream she just had. The music and the dancing and the applause had been incredible. It was something she could do forever!

But what had that waitress thing been all about? Sharpay sighed. Suddenly, she felt like a freeloader. She needed to get a job and then figure out what to do with her life. The only problem was that she didn't even know where to start.

She shuffled into the kitchen and found Troy sitting at the kitchen table looking sullen.

"What's up?" she asked, joining him at the table.

"Oh, it's nothing. I guess I'm just trying to figure out what to do with my life."

"Yeah. Same here. I don't even know where to start. Do I go to college? Get a job? How do I even do either of those?"

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Honestly, I think I would like to try singing and performing."

Troy laughed. "Well, you're in the right city for that."

"Maybe, but I really don't even know where to start."

"Well, I can tell you what people are known to do."

"Okay."

"They get a job being a waiter or waitress and then perform at local clubs and stuff. The lucky ones find an agent and the really really lucky ones get a really good agent who can take them to the top."

"So become a waitress?"

"Sure. Honestly, though, it's tough. Most of those people live way below the poverty line, using their tips to buy trendy clothes and better music equipment. They usually end up going back to where they came from, broke and defeated. I think your best bet is getting into a college and majoring in some sort of music performance thing. Those people don't usually end up all over the tabloids, but they get a better shot at a decent job."

Sharpay stood up.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked.

"To get a job and find some colleges to apply to."

Sharpay was excited. If she was in college for a few years, then maybe she could have some time to start making ends meet before she had to find a place of her own.

-----------

Ryan blinked. As he slowly adjusted to the sunlight, he noticed a musty smell mixed with cigar smoke.

He looked around and realized that he was in Troy's grandpa's house. Part of him wanted to complain about how he had been stuck sleeping in the house of one of his mortal enemies, but he knew that both Sharpay and Gabriella would chastise him for not giving Troy a chance.

He sat up and saw Troy sitting at the kitchen table. Troy looked rather miserable.

Just then, Ryan saw Troy look his way.

"Good morning," Troy said. "Can I get you anything to eat? We have fresh squeezed orange juice, and I'm sure that I could hunt down some cereal or something."

Ryan really wanted to turn down all of Troy's attempts at hospitality, but he was starving.

"Thanks," Ryan said, getting up and making his way over to the kitchen table.

Troy found the cereal, milk, and orange juice. Then he sat down and joined Ryan as he demolished his breakfast.

Ryan looked up at Troy. He could tell that Troy was debating whether or not to say something to him.

"Ryan, I am so sorry about what Gabriella and I did last week. I'm also sorry that I hadn't been man enough to stop us. I know that you probably hate me, but I hope that you can accept my apology."

Ryan studied the Captain Crunch cereal that was soaking up milk in a white cereal bowl. What Ryan really wanted to do was throw his cereal at him and tell him that he could never forgive Troy, but Gabriella wouldn't like that one bit, and neither would Sharpay.

He sighed. "I forgive you."

Troy's face lit up with relief.

"But that doesn't mean that we have to be friends," Ryan added.

"I understand," Troy said. "I just hope that someday we can put this behind us."

Ryan didn't really want to put it behind him, but he also realized that he needed Troy. Ryan was sure that Sharpay wouldn't be going home with him and Gabriella, and he needed somebody to look out for her.

"Look. I still really don't like you, and I really don't want to trust you, but would you look after my sister for me? I mean, Gabriella and I plan on returning to Nowhere soon, and she's gonna be out here alone. I just wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to her."

Ryan hated asking Troy to do that for him, but Ryan didn't exactly know very many people outside of Nowhere. In fact, he didn't know anybody outside of Nowhere except for Troy and Troy's grandfather.

Troy looked serious. "Of course I will look out for Sharpay."

Ryan let out a half-smile. "Thanks," he said.

A/N: What are you thinking? It's the biggest question on my mind right now, so please please PLEASE review! ☻


	18. Departures and Arrivals

**Chapter 18**

**Departures and Arrivals**

Two days passed, and Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, and Troy spent a lot of time hanging out in the city and going to the beach. The four of them even went to one of Troy's grandpa's bingo nights at his church, which ended up being a ton of fun.

Now the four of them were sitting at a café on the patio, enjoying lunch near Long Beach, where they had spent the morning.

Ryan spoke up. "Gabriella and I have been talking, and while we are having a nice time here, we think it might be about time for us to go back home."

Gabriella nodded in agreement.

Sharpay felt her eyes get slightly misty as she realized that soon Nowhere would be moving on without her.

Ryan noticed the look on Sharpay's face.

"Sharpay, you are welcome to come back with us if you choose," he added.

Sharpay took a breath. "Thanks for the offer, but I really think I should stay. I just got a job offer from a restaurant near Troy's grandpa's house, and I've been applying to colleges around here. I'm sure I'll do fine."

Ryan nodded. Sharpay could see a glimmer of disappointment in his eyes, but she also knew that he would be able to accept her decision.

"Well, I'm glad the two of you got to stop by and experience life in Los Angeles for a few days. It's been a pleasure hanging out with you guys, honestly," Troy said.

"When are you leaving?" Sharpay asked.

"First thing tomorrow morning," Ryan replied. "We want to get in as many miles as possible before sunset."

Troy nodded, and Sharpay studied the stitching pattern on her napkin. It wasn't going to be easy to say goodbye to her beloved brother.

------

The next morning came faster than Sharpay wanted, but at promptly six that morning, she gave Gabriella and her brother teary hugs goodbye.

She waved at Ryan's car until it was out of sight.

Troy pulled her in for a hug, and a couple of tears escaped down her cheeks. But they didn't last because today was her first day working at Granata's Italian Villa, an Italian restaurant about two miles away from Troy's grandfather's house. It was a rather fancy restaurant, and Sharpay was grateful because it meant that she would hopefully make enough off of her tips to be able to afford college in a few months.

Troy and Sharpay spent the morning trying to figure out the bus route so Sharpay wouldn't have to walk when Troy couldn't give her a ride.

Sharpay was also very relieved when Troy offered to teach Sharpay how to drive. She was certain that it would be an imperative skill, especially once Troy was gone and she was on her own.

Sharpay caught herself and realized that the reality of her and Troy ending up together wasn't going to be as simple as she had hoped. She wondered if she was already moving on, or if she would end up following Troy wherever he went.

---------

Troy carefully studied the cards he held in his hands. His grandfather looked at him expectantly.

"Come on, boy. I don't have all day here. You better just get over with your turn so I can whoop you again."

Troy laughed, except that he was pretty sure his grandpa wasn't joking because Troy hadn't won a game yet, and they had been playing since lunch, three hours ago.

Troy picked up a card from the stack and then laid down another one.

He looked up at his grandpa, waiting to see what the old man had up his sleeve.

His grandpa picked up the card that Troy had just lay down and then with a triumphant smile, laid down the cards in his hand and said, "Ha! I win again."

He got up and did a short victory dance before sitting in his chair again, winded.

Troy could tell that his grandpa was getting steadily worse. He could almost swear that his grandfather looked older than he had a few days ago when Troy arrived.

He hadn't gone on his usual morning walk since Troy had accompanied him, and his daily post-dinner nap yesterday evening had ended up lasting until the next morning.

Troy frowned when his grandpa didn't start picking up the cards to shuffle so he could whip Troy again.

Instead, his grandpa said, "I called your mom today to tell her that you were okay."

Troy frowned and looked at the cards lying on the card table. As much as he knew that he would have to face them again, he just didn't feel ready to get back to the reality that he did, indeed, have a pair of very worried parents in Albuquerque, wondering where he was.

"Troy, your mother has been worried sick about you. Now, I gave you a few days here to deal with everything, but you're gonna have to face them sooner or later, and they needed to be put out of their misery."

"They're coming, aren't they?" Troy asked, still not looking at his grandpa.

"Sorry, kid. They're on their way right now. They said they plan on arriving after dinner sometime, but don't worry. I told them that I already have two guests staying here, so they're gonna stay at the Embassy Suites down the road."

"Thanks for the warning," Troy muttered, standing up and walking towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Troy's grandpa called after him.

"On a walk. I have some thinking I need to do before they get here."

Troy put his shoes on and walked out into the sunlight, blinking while his eyes adjusted to the brightness.

Troy didn't think very much. He just started walking, slouched over with his hands in his pockets.

He was scared about facing his parents. It was going to take every single ounce of energy within him to be able to honestly forgive them.

---------

Sharpay felt very stressed out. Her dream about spilling a tray full of water had almost become reality several times already.

It was her first day on the job, and she was already having second thoughts about choosing to stay in Los Angeles.

Everything was so much slower in Nowhere.

Sharpay had really enjoyed the wide variety of people she had come across, yhough. It was a huge difference from the predominately white middle class town that she had grown up in.

Sharpay's boss also seemed really neat. He was an Italian, through and through. He was loud and boisterous, but also very kind.

His name was Alex, and he was in his late forties. He was very proud of the fact that he had been married to the same woman for 27 years. They had four kids, ranging from the age of 18 to 25.

"I have a son your age. He's going to be going to the University of Southern California here in LA in the fall," he told her. "He's very cute," he added, winking at Sharpay.

She hadn't been sure what to make of that comment, so she just smiled at him. In the back of her mind, though, she wondered if their paths would ever cross. Sharpay had applied to USC in LA, but she was still waiting to hear back from them.

She survived the lunch shift and helped prepare for dinner. Her shift ended at five, about an hour before the dinner rush.

Sharpay had been assigned to shadow a woman name Clara. Clara was 20 and very nice. She had answered all of Sharpay's questions and showed her the ropes of waitressing.

"I've been doing this since I was 16. It's really tough for the first month or so, but you'll get the hang of it," she told her in the midst of the lunch rush.

Sharpay had trouble believing that waitressing was something anybody could ever get the hang of, but she nodded, agreeing with Clara anyways.

Despite the stress of the job, Sharpay was happy with the place she had been employed.

--------

Gabriella looked out the window as Ryan's car passed downtown Los Angeles for the last time. Once she couldn't see it out of Ryan's window anymore, she sighed and tried to get comfortable for the long trip ahead of them.

About 110 miles out of Los Angeles, Ryan pulled off the highway into a deserted dusty parking lot.

"What are we doing?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, I saw a sign that said this is a scenic stop. I thought that maybe we could check it out."

Gabriella smiled. A break from sitting in the car was always welcomed.

The couple followed a short trail up the side of a brown and dusty slope, covered with sand and cacti.

The trail ended at a small wooden platform area with a railing.

Gabriella took in a sharp breath. She was looking down a canyon. Hundreds of feet below them was a river carving its way through the canyon in the desert. It was beautiful.

"Where are we?" Gabriella asked Ryan.

"Well, the sign said that this was the Colorado River. What do you think?"

Gabriella took the scene in for a moment longer before she gave Ryan her full attention.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

Ryan looked Gabriella in her eyes and took both of her hands. "Nothing, not even this compares to the beauty I see in you everyday of my life. I don't even have to look at you in order to have my breath taken away. I know that I'm probably sounding really cheesy and cliché right now, but I can honestly say, without a doubt, that the day I marry you will be the happiest day of my life."

Gabriella could feel herself getting choked up. Everything about the moment just felt so right. Ryan was professing his love for her, and she was standing next to an unbelievable scene of nature.

Gabriella thought that if Ryan sealed that moment with a kiss, a real kiss, then she would feel like she were in a movie.

Ryan took a step closer to her. Gabriella could feel herself holding her breath.

He cleared his throat. "Gabriella, can I kiss you?" he asked. "Like, really kiss you?"

Gabriella smiled. She was speechless, but managed a small nod.

Ryan took another step forward and leaned in. They both adjusted their heads, so they wouldn't hit noses. At first, when Ryan's lips touched Gabriella's and lingered there, it felt almost awkward. But as the kiss deepened and Gabriella got lost in the kiss, she could feel their two worlds melting apart and then mixing together.

Gabriella and Ryan were going to be one, and this kiss totally confirmed that for Gabriella.

After a few moments, Ryan pulled away.

Gabriella felt somewhat shy. It felt like her first kiss with Ryan. In fact, in many ways, it really was their first real kiss.

Gabriella glanced at Ryan, whose cheeks looked somewhat pink. He was blushing! Something about that made Gabriella want to kiss him again, so she put her arms around Ryan's neck and found his lips with her own.

Gabriella could sense that Ryan was surprised by her initiative, but he certainly wasn't objecting.

After they pulled away for the second time, Ryan put his arm around Gabriella's waist, and she put her head on his shoulder.

They looked over the many miles of vast desert landscape and at the river, flowing in the canyon hundreds of feet below them.

Gabriella soaked in the moment, feeling readier than ever to make Ryan her husband, and just like the river, gushing below them, Gabriella knew that her relationship with Ryan would be flowing steadily at times, while at other times it would find a few rocks that they would have to figure out how to weave through so they could continue their journey together.

A/♫ (get it?! I'm a dork!): Thanks for reading! I was slightly disappointed that I only got two reviews for the last chapter, but I promised to post daily, so I'm not going to let you down. Just please do you're best to review. I wouldn't post my stories on here if you all didn't review. It would be pointless, so review! And have a great day :-) ☼


	19. Mr and Mrs Bolton

**Chapter 19**

**Mr. and Mrs. Bolton**

Troy was tired and thirsty. He had been walking for two hours, but he just didn't feel ready to return to his grandfather's house quite yet.

Troy had done a lot of thinking about what to say to his parents, but he finally concluded that a plan in this situation was about as helpful as an umbrella on a windy day. He would just have to wing it.

Troy did manage to sort out his thoughts, though. First he came to terms with the fact that he would not be playing for the Red Hawks next season.

He pulled out his cell phone and called the head coach. Troy explained how something unexpected had come up, and he would not be able to play for them.

The coach had sounded disappointed, and for a fleeting second, Troy wondered if he had made the wrong choice by turning down the scholarship, but the moment passed when he hung up with the coach. Troy continued walking.

He found himself near the restaurant Sharpay had just started at. He looked at his watch. It was 5:00. She would be getting off of her shift soon.

Troy wandered around until he found a bench near Granata's Italian Villa.

After just a few minutes, he spotted a blonde in black pants and a white button up shirt leaving the restaurant. It was Sharpay.

Troy got up and jogged over to her.

"Hey," he said.

Sharpay looked at Troy in surprise. "Hey, I wasn't expecting you," she said.

"Yeah. Well, my grandpa told me that my parents were coming tonight, so I decided to take a walk. Then, I realized that I was near Granata's, so I decided to meet you when you got off of your shift."

Sharpay smiled. "It was very sweet of you to wait for me."

"Uh, thanks." Troy could feel himself blush a little, but he tried his hardest to not let it show. "May I walk you home?"

"Gosh. I don't know. I'm really tired, and I was just going to ride the bus," she replied apologetically.

"Well then, I'll carry you," Troy said, swooping Sharpay off of her feet as he began to walk a few steps in the direction of his grandpa's house.

"Put me down!" Sharpay screeched. "I'll walk!"

She was laughing, and Troy joined in.

The two fell into step with one another as they began the two mile walk back to Troy's grandpa's house.

Troy felt himself tense up as they approached the house. His parents' car was parked in the driveway next to his green jeep.

No matter how much time he had to think through everything, he still wasn't ready to see them, but there was no turning back as he opened the door for Sharpay and then followed her into the house.

His parents were sitting in the living room with his grandpa. They turned around when he entered.

His parents stood up. Everybody was still for a moment, but then his mother hurried over to her son and embraced Troy in a huge hug while she burst into tears.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she sobbed. "I was worried."

She pulled back, Troy never returning the hug. He couldn't. Not yet.

Troy's dad approached him. "I'm glad you're okay, son," he said cautiously.

Troy nodded. He just stood there, looking past his parents, out the back sliding glass door at the orange tree. He knew it was his turn to say something, but he just couldn't.

Then he remembered that Sharpay was still standing next to him. "Oh, um, this is my friend Sharpay. We met last week." He saw his parents put their guard up. It was like they thought he had run off and slept with the first girl he saw. He tried to ignore their looks. "Sharpay, these are my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton."

"It's nice to meet you," she said, looking at them.

They both nodded at her, not saying anything.

"Well, I suppose you guys probably want to catch up, so I'll get out of your way," she said.

Troy could tell that she felt awkward. He didn't blame her. She was walking into the middle of the family feud of the decade.

She disappeared down the hallway into the guest bedroom that she had been occupying for the past few days.

Mr. Bolton cleared his throat. "She, uh, seems like a nice girl."

Troy sighed. He might as well explain her to them. There was no need for them to keep on judging Sharpay.

"I met her in Texas. Her parents let me stay in their guest room for a week. Then, when I heard that grandpa was sick, she asked if I could give her a ride to Los Angeles. She had never seen the beach before. So she's been staying with me and grandpa," he explained.

He could see his parents relax a little bit.

After a long awkward silence, Mr. Bolton said, "So, you were in Texas?"

"Yeah."

"What were you doing there?"

Troy bit his lip. His dad was trying to make small talk, and it was killing Troy. Suddenly he didn't want to beat around the bush.

He looked at both of his parents. He felt angry, but not explosive.

"I think you know exactly what I was doing there. You are totally aware that I heard you talking about how you bribed the Red Hawks to get me on the team. I was running away from you guys. Do you have any idea about how wrong it was of you to bribe the scouts to get me a place on the team? I don't care how long I had dreamed about being a Red Hawk. It was still wrong."

His parents were examining the pattern in the tile on the floor.

Troy wanted so badly for them to tell him that what he had heard was a mistake. He wanted them to tell him that he earned the full ride without a bribe, but the looks on his parents' faces confirmed his worst fears.

"I am so sorry, son," his dad said, not able to make eye contact with Troy.

"We were doing what we thought was best, but we made a mistake," his mother said.

"A huge mistake," his dad added. "You know, it's very humbling when your own child is the one lecturing the parents about right versus wrong."

Troy took a deep breath. He was still angry, but he needed to forgive them if he was ever going to be able to look past what his parents had done.

"Listen, I am so angry about what you did. I was so angry that I even ran away without telling you where I was going. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you where I was going, and I'm sorry that I caused you guys to worry, but I'm not sorry for leaving. I needed time to calm my anger and think about what happened. And I forgive you guys for what you did. I'm still angry, but I want us to be able to move past this, too."

Troy studied his parents' faces. A wave of relief washed over his father's face while he saw tears forming in his mother's eyes.

"We forgive you for running off," his mother said. "And thank you for forgiving us. I can't tell you how relieved I am that you aren't running away from what we did forever. Once you left, I honestly wondered if we would ever see you again. You always read about those parents who did something stupid and then never heard from their children again. What we did was worse than any of those parents in the novels, and you were still able to forgive us."

Suddenly, Troy felt very tired. He was tired of running away, and messing up perfectly good relationships, and thinking about his grandpa's pending death, and even thinking about the possibility of dating Sharpay.

Troy could feel tears coming on, and he didn't have the energy to stop them. He was just so tired. As the tears began to fall down his cheeks and sobs escaped from his chest, he could feel his mother and father embracing him.

It felt so good. Troy had really missed his parents. They were good people with a few character flaws. Troy had spent the past two weeks realizing his own character flaws, and it was wonderful to be able to be the one forgiving, rather than the one apologizing for once, even if Troy did find the forgiving much more difficult.

After Troy calmed down, he and his parents sat down in his grandpa's living room and he told them everything that he had told his grandpa just a few days ago. Then he shared with his parents about how worried he was about his grandpa.

Troy's parents left for their hotel at about nine, and Troy still felt exhausted. He lay down on the couch and didn't wake up until noon the next day.

------------

Sharpay woke up the next morning at 8:30 to her alarm clock. She had to be at work at ten.

She walked into the living room, no longer caring about what she looked like in the morning. Troy and his grandpa had been so kind to her, and she doubted that they would care if they saw her without her hair brushed and make up on.

She saw Troy sleeping on the couch in the clothes he had been wearing the day before.

She found a blanket and put it over him before she entered the kitchen to find some breakfast food.

She looked outside at the sunlight, which was promising a beautiful day.

Sharpay took her cereal and fresh orange juice outside to the back patio, where she found Troy's grandpa sitting at a white plastic table on a matching white plastic chair writing something on a piece of paper.

He looked up from the paper and smiled.

"Good morning, kid," he said.

"If I'm intruding, I can just eat inside," Sharpay replied.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. You're more than welcome to eat out here."

Sharpay smiled and set her bowl and cup down on the table, joining Troy's grandpa.

He smiled at her again.

"You know," he said, "I've never had a granddaughter. "You're the closest thing I've ever had, and I just want to thank you for keeping me and Troy company. I'm just sorry that you had to come at such a weird time."

Sharpay smiled. What he said meant the world to her. Even though she had a grandfather in Nowhere, Troy's grandpa was still what she would consider the closest she ever had to a grandpa.

"So Troy tells me you got a job," he said.

"Yeah. Granata's Italian Villa hired me. I had my first day yesterday."

"You liking it okay?"

"Yeah. My boss is really nice and the girl I've been shadowing is really sweet too."

Troy's grandpa nodded. "I hear you're applying to colleges too?"

"Mhm," Sharpay answered. "I sent out applications to the University of Southern California in Los Angeles, Long Beach Community College, and Santa Monica College."

"I'm proud of you. You leave your home and are suddenly on your own one day, but instead of just bumming around, moving from one place to the next, you've come up with a plan. I hope you stick with it."

"Thanks. I really want everything to work out."

"You know, if I could, I would let you live here for as long as you needed. I really want to see you succeed. I don't doubt you will."

Sharpay blushed. "Thanks."

"Well," he said, standing up. "I have one final trip I need to make to my lawyer to finish up this will business. Have a nice day at work." He winked at her and then opened the sliding glass door and stepped into the house.

Sharpay felt a pang of fear as she realized that once Troy's grandpa was gone, she didn't have anywhere to go. He was such a nice man that even if she couldn't stay, she wished that he didn't have to die.

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday...it's only Saturday, and I'm already having a crazy awesome weekend! Anyways, what do you think of this chapter? What do you think of the Boltons' renuion?


	20. Bittersweet

**Chapter 20**

**Bittersweet**

Three weeks passed. Sharpay was getting settled into her waitressing job, and Troy and his parents were spending a good deal of time with Troy's grandpa as his condition continued to quickly deteriorate.

Troy's grandpa didn't have the strength to leave the house anymore. He slept a lot, and Troy and his parents were preparing all of his meals. He still had that fiery spark in him, though, and he hadn't lost his ability to crack jokes at all.

Troy knew that his grandpa's time was coming to a close, and it tore him up inside. His grandpa had been there for him his entire life. And when Troy and Sharpay had shown up at his front step, he didn't even hesitate to invite them into his home, even though he was dying.

Troy found himself spending all of his waking hours with his grandpa. When they weren't cracking jokes or playing cards or reminiscing about their past fishing trips, they were both silent. Troy spent a lot of time reflecting about who he had become and how integral of a role his grandpa had played in his life.

When the pain of knowing that his grandpa was dying was too much, Troy often found himself on the beach with Sharpay. They were becoming closer everyday, but Troy was surer than ever that he couldn't date her. Not now, anyways, not when his grandpa was dying. Sharpay seemed to be fine with that.

Troy could tell that his grandfather's deteriorating health was affecting Sharpay, too. In many ways, Troy was aware that his grandpa had become Sharpay's parent figure. The kindness he had shown to Sharpay seemed to have a significant affect on her, and Troy knew that she would probably need comforting too when his grandpa died.

Troy was playing cards with his grandpa when his cell phone rang.

Troy looked at the caller ID. He didn't recognize it, but the zip code was from Albuquerque.

"I'll be right back," he said to his grandpa.

He left the room and pressed the talk button on his phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi, is this Troy Bolton?" a man's voice answered on the other end.

"Yes."

"This is Jim Richards, the head coach of the Red Hawks."

Troy raised his eyebrows. That was the last person he expected to hear from, especially after he dropped the team.

"I received word that there was a bribe involved with the acceptance of your scholarship."

Troy's heart sank. There was no way this was going to be good.

"Well, it is also my understanding that the reason you declined your full ride here was because you found out about it."

"Yeah," Troy replied. What did that have to do with anything?

"Well, Bolton, I've seen you play, and I still want you on my team. Because of the NCAA rules, you will have to be on the practice squad your first year, and I can't offer you any sort of scholarship. But if you prove to be the player that I have seen and continue to show the character you have demonstrated, then I wouldn't doubt that a full ride may be in the making for your second year."

Troy was speechless. He had no idea what to say. His parents had broken a major rule, and this man still wanted him on the team!

"I understand if you need to think it over for a few days, but just remember that you've already been enrolled in our school so as long as you can come up with some money for your first year, you're already set."

"Th-thanks," Troy finally managed. "I'll let you know."

"I look forward to hearing you're answer."

Troy hung up his phone in a daze. He could still live out his dream. Then it hit him, and a huge smile swept across his face and he began jumping up and down.

He bounded into his grandpa's room, hysterical.

"Boy, what happened to you?" his grandpa asked.

Troy sat down next to his grandpa. "That was Coach Richards. He invited me to be on the practice team for the Red Hawks next season! He said that if I was good enough, I could even get a full ride my second year! Can you believe it?! I could still live out my dream!"

Troy's grandpa smiled knowingly.

"What?" Troy asked. "Don't tell me you somehow had to do with this."

"I didn't, but I think you might have an idea about who did."

Troy's eyes widened in realization. His parents. They must have called and confessed what they did.

That was insane! By telling the coach, they could face a huge fine, or even worse, they could do some jail time.

"I've gotta go," Troy said to his grandpa. He needed to find his parents.

Troy ran out of his grandpa's room and right into Sharpay.

He jumped back.

"Guess what?!" he said at the same time Sharpay said "You're not going to believe this!"

Troy looked at Sharpay. Her eyes were shining.

"You first," he said.

"I just got a letter from the University of Southern California today. They accepted me! I'm in!" she gushed.

"That's great!" Troy replied.

"Your turn," she said.

"I just got a call from Coach Richards, who's the head coach of the Red Hawks. He wants me on his practice squad this season, and I might be able to get a full ride for the next season!"

Sharpay's face fell.

"What?" Troy asked. "We both got what we've been hoping for."

"Don't the Red Hawks play in New Mexico?"

When Troy realized, what Sharpay meant, his face fell too. If they both accepted their dreams, they would be 11 hours away from each other.

Troy took a breath. He hated what he was about to say, but he knew that he was right, too. Troy had already lost his dream once, and he knew how much it hurt.

"I think that maybe we both should accept that our paths are taking different directions right now. College is temporary, you know. And maybe when it's over we'll cross paths again. No matter what, though, I promise that you will be able to count on me for a friendship."

Sharpay looked down. "I guess I was just hoping that maybe it would become something more once we were both felt more settled."

Troy knew that Sharpay meant once he had come to terms with his grandpa's death, but he couldn't bear to think that right now.

Troy put his finger under Sharpay's chin and lifted her head until she was looking him in the eyes.

"If there's one thing I have learned, it's that we can't allow ourselves to be victims of circumstance. If one door closes, then we look for the next to open. Plus, doors are opening and closing all the time. I've been through the front door of this house at least 150 times since we got here. Maybe our door will open again."

Sharpay let a tiny smile play on her lips.

"Well, I'll miss you," she whispered.

Troy sighed. "Yeah. Just don't forget to have fun, even without me there."

Sharpay gave him a playful shove. "Who says you're the one who makes my life fun?"

Troy smiled.

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, I was going to tell your grandpa that I got accepted into USC," Sharpay said.

"Yeah. I was gonna go thank my parents for telling Coach Richards the truth."

With that, Sharpay entered Troy's grandpa's room, and Troy drove over to the Embassy Suites.

--------

After Troy told his parents the good news and thanked them for calling Coach Richards to explain what they had done, he got a call from Sharpay.

Troy frowned. He had just seen her not even an hour ago.

"Hey," he said.

"Troy," Sharpay whispered. She sounded scared. "I think you need to come see your grandpa. Bring your parents."

Troy dropped his phone. It landed on the floor with a thud. He knew exactly what Sharpay meant.

He looked at his parents' worried expressions.

"We need to go," he said, confirming their fears.

They arrived in Troy's grandpa's room to find Sharpay sitting next to him. Troy could tell that he was struggling to breath.

"Come here, boy," he managed to say to Troy. "I have a joke for you."

Troy approached his grandpa and sat next to him. His grandpa put his hand on Troy's shoulder. "Paddy was rather sad after viewing the body of a dead atheist. 'There he was,' she said, 'and no place to go.'"

Troy mustered the best laugh he could, which was a rather pathetic one.

Then his grandpa's voice got serious. "I am very proud of you, Troy. You did the right thing to forgive your parents. Your character will take you far in life. Never lose that, ya hear?"

"Yes sir," Troy replied.

"Now lemme talk to your parents."

Troy nodded and he and Sharpay retreated to the door while his grandpa said his last words to them. Troy saw a lot of hugging and crying, especially on his mother's behalf. It was her birth father, after all.

When they were done, his mom and dad motioned Troy back.

He looked at Sharpay.

"You go on," she whispered. "I think you need some family time."

Troy nodded, unable to speak.

"Go grab my bible. It's on my dresser right there," he said between shallow breaths to Troy.

Troy retrieved the bible and returned to his bedside.

"Would you read Psalm 23, please?"

Troy nodded and turned to the passage in his grandpa's tattered bible. "The Lord is my shepherd," he began, "I shall not be in want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for though art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever."

Troy could feel himself shaking as he put the bible on the nightstand next to his grandpa's bed.

"Thank you," his grandpa said between shallow breaths.

"Now, don't you worry about me. I'm goin' to be with my maker, see? He promised."

Troy and his parents sat in his grandpa's room for several hours. All he could hear was his grandfather's pained breathing.

"Does it hurt?" Troy whispered sometime late in the night to his grandpa.

"Naw," he said. "Cause I know I'm gonna be alright."

Troy nodded.

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony this life  
Trying to make ends meet, you're a slave to the money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet, yeah  
No change, I can't change, I can't change, I can't change,  
but I'm here in my mold , I am here in my mold  
But I'm a million different people from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold, no, no, no, no, no

Well, I've never prayed,  
But tonight I'm on my knees, yeah  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind , I feel free now  
But the airwaves are clean and there's nobody singing to me now

No change, I can't change, I can't change, I can't change,  
but I'm here in my mold , I am here with my mold  
And I'm a million different people from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold, no, no, no, no, no

(Well have you ever been down?)  
(I can't change, I can't change...)  
(Ooooohhhhh...)

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony this life  
Trying to make ends meet, trying to find some money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet, yeah  
You know I can't change, I can't change, I can't change,  
but I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold, no,no,no,no,no  
I can't change my mold, no,no,no,no,no  
I can't change my mold, no,no,no,no,no

(It justs sex and violence melody and silence)  
(It justs sex and violence melody and silence)  
(I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down)  
(It justs sex and violence melody and silence)  
(I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down)  
(Been down)  
(Ever been down)  
(Ever been down)(Lalalalalalaaaaaaaa...)  
(Ever been down)  
(Ever been down)  
(Have you ever been down?)  
(Have you ever been down?)  
(Have you ever been down?)

The You Tube link to this song (Bittersweet Symphony) can be found in my profile.

A/N: Well...what do u think? The tune to this song really goes w/ the chapter, so don't forget to listen to it. Please REVEIW!!!! I know you have some sort of opinion about this chapter.


	21. In Another Place

**Chapter 21**

**In Another Place**

Sometime during the night, Troy's father suggested to Troy that he get some sleep. Troy didn't have the strength to object.

When he woke up the next morning, his mother was on the phone, and his dad was pacing around the living room.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Troy asked, not wanting to hear answer.

Troy's dad looked at him. He looked tired. Dark circles were under his eyes. He nodded.

Troy felt awful.

He looked at the clock. It was only seven in the morning, but he noticed Sharpay in the kitchen working on breakfast.

He ate his silently with his mom, dad, and Sharpay.

"Thanks," he mumbled to Sharpay. He really wasn't even sure what he had just eaten. "I think I'm gonna go for a little while."

His mother sighed, but nodded.

Troy grabbed his keys off of the kitchen counter and walked over to his car.

As he got into the driver's side, he saw Sharpay joining him on the passenger's side.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked.

"I promise I won't talk," Sharpay replied. "I just think you need somebody right now."

Troy didn't feel like objecting. He just started the engine, backed out of the driveway, and made a silent 30 minute trip to Long Beach.

He parked the car in the same parking lot that he and Sharpay had run into Gabriella and Ryan at several weeks ago.

Troy walked over the boardwalk and onto the beach. He kept on walking until he reached the rocks that he and Sharpay had seen the sunset from just a few weeks ago.

There weren't many people around, since it was so early in the morning, and he found the most secluded spot that he could.

As he stared over the ocean, he felt Sharpay join him, but he didn't even look at her.

He felt her put her head on his shoulder. It felt good. Troy realized that he was glad Sharpay was there.

"I'm sorry about your loss," she whispered. "Just consider yourself lucky that you had him for your entire life."

Troy understood what she meant. Sharpay never had a grandpa like his.

"Sometimes I just wonder if I wasted it. There were so many more things that we could have done together."

"Troy, I can't give you all of the answers that you want to hear, but I can promise you that I'm here when you need me."

Troy took in a shaky breath. "Thanks," he said.

Troy could feel the tears he had been holding in since the night before threatening to fall. He didn't care anymore. He couldn't. So he let them fall. At first they felt cold and unfeeling, but as the stream running down his face intensified, he could feel them heating up until his tears felt so hot that it hurt to cry.

After Troy had cried for a good while, he and Sharpay got back into his car and headed back to his grandfather's house.

-------------

Sharpay truly felt a loss when Troy's grandpa died. When _her_ grandpa died.

Sharpay remembered when he first introduced himself to her. "You can call me grandpa," he had said.

She took the week off of work and found herself tidying up Troy's grandpa's house and providing Troy and his parents with meals.

Clara, the waitress who had helped train her, even came over with a casserole from Granata's.

She accepted it graciously and put it on the dining room table with the rest of the ones that she had received.

The next few days were a blur as funeral arrangements were made. Sharpay, Troy, and his parents made it through the funeral and the burial without incident.

About a week after Troy's grandpa died, Troy's mom got a call from the lawyer's office that had dealt with his will.

She came into the living room, where Sharpay and Troy were playing a game of cards on her last day off.

"That was your grandpa's lawyer," she said. "He said that he wants both of you there."

Sharpay looked at Troy's mom skeptically. "He wants me there?"

"Yes. I have no idea why, but my dad was pretty unpredictable."

Sharpay and Troy got their shoes on and joined his parents for the short ride over to the lawyer's office.

After the lawyer introduced himself as Greg Flatt and shook everybody's hand, he had them all sit down in a conference room with a big wooden table in the middle and impressive black leather chairs surrounding it.

"Mr. Morris has left a will, which he wants the four of you to hear."

Mr. Flatt went on to explain what was being left to whom. It turned out that he had a good bit of money that was being given mostly to Troy's parents.

"And the house of Mr. Morris goes to Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, under the stipulation that they allow a Miss Sharpay Evans to live there, free of expenses until one year after she receives her diploma. Also, once Miss Evans receives her diploma, Mr. Morris has set up an account with $10,000 in it for you to start your life."

Sharpay looked around at the Boltons. They all looked shocked.

"Wow," Mr. Bolton finally managed. "You must have made quite an impression on the man."

"He was like the grandfather I never had," Sharpay replied, shyly.

"Well, we would be glad to let you stay in his place until you graduate, as long as you don't trash it or anything."

"I won't," Sharpay said. "Thank you so much."

"And one final thing," Mr. Flatt said. "Troy is to be given all the money that will be necessary to make it through his first year of college. This includes room, board, books, and an allowance of $1000 per semester of spending money."

Troy nodded. "I need to call Coach Richards back, then," he said.

Sharpay noticed that it was the happiest he had looked all week.

In fact, Sharpay was the happiest she had felt all week. Troy's grandpa had just made the next four years of her life reality. She wouldn't have to worry about just barely being able to make ends meet, which meant that she would have more time to focus on school.

Sharpay wasn't sure how to react to the news of Troy's grandpa's will. Part of her wanted to skip and jump and soak in the financial freedom that he had given her, but part of her heart still hurt when she thought about the loss her and Troy had experienced.

-----------

Later that day, Troy found Sharpay sitting on the back patio of his grandfather's house at the plastic white table.

"It's funny to think that my grandpa had a couple million dollars hidden away, but he still decided to settle for a plastic table," he said joining her.

Sharpay smiled. "And yet so fitting," she added.

"Yeah. My grandpa was a pretty special guy," Troy replied.

"Do you miss him?" Sharpay asked.

Troy nodded. "It seems so unfair that such a wonderful person had to die."

"Yeah."

Troy and Sharpay were silent for a while.

"I called Coach Richards," Troy said, breaking the silence. "I'm all set up to be a Red Hawk next semester."

"I sent in my deposit for USC and got all of my financial aid worked out," Sharpay replied.

"I'm going to miss this," Troy said.

"Miss what?"

"I dunno. Everything, I guess. I'm gonna miss having fresh squeezed orange juice for breakfast every morning and playing cards when I'm bored. I'm really gonna miss hanging out with you too."

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah. We've been livin' the life for the past month, but reality calls, I suppose."

Troy agreed. "You know what's funny, though? I feel like I'm gonna be hit with reality once I have to leave, but really this entire month has been a steady stream of reality checks, starting with the whole bribe thing, and then everything with me and Gabriella, and having to apologize to her and Ryan and forgive my parents and then grandpa dying. How can you get more real than that?"

"You know, that's a good point."

"Sharpay?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything. You've really come through when I needed you. You're a great friend."

Sharpay smiled and blushed.

"It's the least I can do. Thanks to you, I'm getting to try the life I could have only dreamed of in Nowhere."

The two enjoyed a comfortable silence, reflecting on everything that had gone right and wrong in the past month.

A/N: Wow. This story is really coming to a close. All I have left is the epilogue. Also, this is your friendly reminder to keep on reviewing. I was getting five a chapter and that's been tapering off, so let's finish strong. I'll post the epilogue once I have five reviews.


	22. Epilogue Three Months Later

**Epilogue**

**Three Months Later**

Sharpay felt like a wreck. She steered her car over a bump in the road where it turned from dirt to worn out asphalt. She was back in Nowhere. Except this time, she had her license, and she was the one in the driver's seat.

It was her first time back since she had left for Los Angeles, and she was scared about facing her family for the first time since she had run away.

Sharpay shifted her right foot from the accelerator over to the break. It hovered there for a moment, and then she shifted her foot back to the accelerator. She had to do this.

Life in Los Angeles hadn't exactly been easy for the past three months. She was still waitressing at Granata's Italian Villa, but she cut back her hours when she started attending the University of Southern California two months ago.

School had been going smoothly. She was working to get a portfolio together so she could apply for the singing and performance program the next fall. Right now, she was taking her general classes while she waited to audition.

Sharpay's nerves and heart rate grew as her house loomed in the distance. This was it.

She slowly pulled into the driveway, put her car in park, and cut the ignition.

She had saved up to get a car so it was easier for her to commute between Troy's grandpa's house and school.

She walked up to the front door, and her hand lingered over the door handle. She thought twice and decided to ring the doorbell.

Before she knew what was happening, the door was flung wide open and she was attacked with two pairs of arms: her mother's and her father's.

The next several hours were a teary blur.

Her parents told her how much they had missed her and how upset they were that she had run off.

Sharpay did her best to explain to them why she had left, but they refused to understand.

Regardless, though, they were still ecstatic to be able to hug their daughter again, even if it was only for two days, before she was to head back to Los Angeles.

Sharpay had come back for Gabriella and Ryan's wedding.

It was a beautiful ceremony in the small white church in town. And the whole town squeezed into the sanctuary for the occasion.

Gabriella looked stunning in her large white dress as she confidently made her way down the aisle.

Sharpay noticed Ryan getting all choked up as she approached the alter. Ryan would probably never admit it, but Sharpay knew that he was a softie at heart.

After Gabriella and Ryan ended the ceremony with a confident kiss, Sharpay joined them for the reception at her house.

The two days Sharpay spent in Nowhere were a blur. She was sort of a celebrity in the town, since she was the first woman to ever leave. Everybody was curious about her and her "epic adventure" as one person had put it.

Sharpay found a moment to catch up with her brother before he and Gabriella left for their Honeymoon. They were going to the Grand Canyon—another first for Nowhere. No couple from Nowhere had ever actually gone on a honeymoon before.

Before she knew it, it was time for her to say goodbye. The goodbyes were as teary as the hellos, and as Sharpay drove off the asphalt and onto the dirt road, she again contemplated turning around, but she knew it was time to go back to Los Angeles. It was time to go back to her home.

On the way back to Los Angeles, Sharpay saw a sign for Interstate 25 to Albuquerque, New Mexico.

All of the memories of her and Troy came flooding back to her, and she exited before she could consider the consequences.

The two had kept in touch mostly via My Space and a few sporadic phone conversations, but Sharpay really wanted to see him in person again.

She spent the three hour trip reminiscing on the month she had spent with Troy.

As she pulled up to the college Troy was at, she called him.

"Hey, Sharpay," Troy answered.

"Where are you right now?" Sharpay asked, getting right down to business.

"What do you mean? I'm at school."

"Duh. Where at school are you?"

Troy let out a confused laugh. "My room. Why?"

"Okay, well look out your window."

"Sharpay, I have no idea- Sharpay!" he exclaimed.

Sharpay was standing outside of his dorm. Before she could say another word, Troy was sprinting out of his dorm and embracing Sharpay in a huge hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked breathlessly.

"I just went to Nowhere for Ryan and Gabriella's wedding. I was driving down interstate 10 when I saw a sign for Albuquerque, and thought I might drop by and see how you were."

"Drop by?" Troy asked incredulously. "You must be at least three hours off your route."

Sharpay smiled. "What can I say? Curiosity got the best of me. I really don't have much time, though. I need to get enough driving in tonight so I can make my shift at Granata's tomorrow. Wanna do coffee or something?"

"Sure," Troy replied. "My treat, though."

Sharpay rolled her eyes playfully. "Well, I guess that's the least you can do, since I drove three hours out of my way to see you."

A few minutes later, Sharpay found herself in a small coffee shop, just off of Troy's campus, catching up.

"Basketball is great!" he gushed. "I mean it is so challenging, but I really feel like I'm hanging in with them. I'm feeling really optimistic about getting a full ride next year."

Sharpay laughed. "I guess that means I won't be seeing much of you in LA for the next few years."

Troy joined Sharpay's laugh. "Probably not, but maybe if you don't get into the singing and performance school, you can transfer out here."

"I don't think so. I have a roll in the school's musical this winter, and the singing and performance professors have been bugging me about applying for their program."

Troy nodded. "It's been weird not having you around."

Sharpay agreed. She really did miss Troy, but she wasn't ready to give it all up for him.

"Yeah. It's kinda lonely at your grandpa's house. If I weren't so busy, it would be really tough to live there."

"I'm glad that's working out for you, though."

"It's been really good." Sharpay glanced at her watch and sighed. "I need to go."

Troy stood up. "May I escort you to your car?" he asked, holding out his elbow.

Sharpay giggled. They had been apart for three months, but nothing felt awkward between them.

She accepted his arm and they walked out to her car.

Troy enveloped Sharpay in a big hug. "I'm so glad you stopped by," he said into her hair.

"Yeah," Sharpay said, hugging Troy back. She willed with all of her might to not let go, but soon the moment was gone and Troy stepped back.

Troy looked at the ground and played with a pebble with his shoe. He looked like he was gathering the nerve to say something, but Sharpay couldn't be sure.

Finally, he looked up. "Um, can I kiss you goodbye? I don't mean like a boyfriend girlfriend kiss or anything. Just like a parting kiss."

Sharpay smiled. "That would be nice," she replied, closing her eyelids.

Troy leaned in and gave her a meaningful kiss on the cheek.

Sharpay opened her eyes, feeling slightly disappointed that it wasn't her lips, but she knew that Troy really just wanted to respect her.

"I'll see you around?" he asked as Sharpay opened her door and sat in the driver's seat.

"Yeah. You might be able to escape me for the next few years, but you can't escape me forever," Sharpay replied.

"I'll take that as a promise," Troy laughed.

Sharpay smiled sadly at him and started the ignition of her car.

"Bye," she said, and closed her door.

She put her car into drive and did her best to keep the road in focus as she found her way to the highway.

She really hoped that it was a promise.

The End

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me through this story. Please give me some final impressions and overall suggestions for my future writing. Unfortunately, while I hope to write again, it probably won't be very soon because I am back at school and real life (as opposed to virtual life) calls. So blessings on you all!


End file.
